La bataille des 12 maisons de la Tentation
by Futae
Summary: Camus, lassé des infidélités de Milo, lui propose un petit jeu : traverser les douze maisons zodiacales sans succomber aux charmes de leurs occupants... Qui de l'amour ou de la libido triomphera ?
1. The Trial

Ma nouvelle fics de Saint Seiya !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla...et heureusement pour eux, sinon le Sanctuaire serait devenu un camp de Naturistes !

* * *

La paix étaient enfin revenue au Sanctuaire, après toutes ces rudement batailles menées et Athéna avait ressuscité la plupart de ses Saints afin de les honorer d'une vie normale.

C'était un jour comme les autres qui se levait sur le Sanctuaire, mais déjà, des cris retentissaient dans le huitième temple et le chevalier du Scorpion tentait désespérément d'éviter toutes les attaques que lui lançait son amant, furieux...

« Mais enfin, Camus ! Puisque je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi ! »

« Tu espères me faire gober une excuse pareille ! Allons, tu mens mieux que ça d'habitude... »

« Il n'y a eu qu'un baiser je te le jure ! »

« Oui, parce que je suis arrivé ! Mais vu comme tu lui dévorais la bouche, je ne doute pas qu'il se serait passé d'autres choses bien plus croustillantes si je n'étais pas intervenu ! »

« Tu exagères... »

Milo ferma les yeux, se remémorant la scène à laquelle Camus faisait allusion : lui et Aiolia, devant le temple du Lion, adossé à une colonne et lui... en train de labourer son cou de baisers torrides et impulsifs... puis, leurs lèvres s'étaient unies, tandis qu'il se pressait contre le robuste corps de son ami pour plus d'intimité...

Ce souvenir fit sourire intérieurement le scorpion. Aiolia était vraiment très à son goût : des yeux émeraude d'un vert profond, un corps vigoureux et bronzé, des lèvres charnues et gourmandes... comment pouvait-il résister à cela ? Comment pouvait-il refuser un tel cadeau, lui le Casanova du Sanctuaire! Ca aurait été criminel de ne pas goûter au jeune Grec... Le scorpion ouvrit enfin les yeux, cette flamme de luxure brûlant au fond de sa pupille.

« C'est lui qui s'est pratiquement jeté sur moi ! »

« Ben voyons... c'est pour ça que tu étais collé sur lui, tel une ventouse humaine ! »

« C'est la loi de l'attraction universelle... et puis, il me suppliait du regard ! »

« Mais bien-sûr... comme la fois où Aphrodite s'est baissé pour planter ses roses et que tu as prétexté qu'il t'avait provoqué de sa position aguicheuse ! »

« Evidemment ! Tu vois que je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime ! »

« Ca suffit, Milo ! Avec toi, tout n'est prétexte qu'au sexe, à la débauche et à la luxure ! N'y a t-il que cela qui compte pour toi ? Je ne te satisfais donc pas ? »

Le Scorpion fut touché par la tristesse dans les paroles de Camus. Après tout, il avait enfin réussi à conquérir son grand amour de jeunesse, alors pourquoi avait-il besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ? Il ne se comprenait pas... il était impuissant face à ses propres instincts...

Milo s'avança jusqu'au Verseau et le serra dans ses bras.

« Mais les autres... je ne les aime pas. Toi, si... »

« C'est pour cela que tu me trompes à tour de bras ? Je n'ai jamais rien dis jusqu'à maintenant, mais... »

« Camus, je t'en prie, tu dois me croire, il n'y a que toi. »

Mais le Verseau s'arracha sans ménagement des bras de son amour et il se dirigea froidement vers la fenêtre. Le silence s'installa quelques situation ne pouvait plus durer... Milo allait finir par briser Camus s'il continuait à multiplier les infidélités. Camus se retourna donc vers Milo et reprit, d'un ton sec et sans émotion :

« C'est fini entre nous. »

« Qu..quoi ! »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Tout à coup, c'était comme si le monde autour de Milo s'écroulait. Il attrapa fermement Camus par les épaules et il le força à le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas y croire...

« Mais...mais Camus...c'est promis, je ne le ferai plus ! »

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois... et à chaque fois, je te cherche toute la nuit et tu te réveilles parfois dans le lit de gens que tu ne connais même pas... avec plusieurs hommes ou femmes... leurs mains posées sans pudeur sur ton corps, leurs regards désireux te salissant... je ne le supporte plus ! »

« Mais je t'aime ! Et tu m'aimes aussi je le sais ! C'était un accident ! »

« Non, tu en veux toujours plus et je ne suis plus en mesure de te donner ce dont tu as besoin. Il vaut mieux en rester là pour tous les deux... »

« Donne-moi une dernière chance, Camus... »

La voix de Milo, loin d'être suppliante semblait animée d'une détermination sans précédent. Camus soupira, en désespoir de cause.

« Très bien j'y réfléchirai... à la façon de te faire payer, évidemment... car si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu vas devoir le prouver. »

« Comment ? »

« Je viendrai te chercher demain à ton temple. Tiens-toi prêt. »

Et c'est sur ces énigmatiques paroles que Camus quitta le temple du Scorpion, laissant un Milo complètement désemparé...

Et effectivement, le lendemain Camus vint le aurores.

Le Scorpion n'avait jamais été très matinal... et quand le Verseau ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre afin que les rayons du soleil y pénètrent, Milo se mit à gémir et à ronchonner, en tirant la couverture sur lui. Le but n'était pas vraiment de cacher sa nudité.

« C'est l'heure. »

« Hum... Camus... de quoi tu parles ? »

« Habille-toi et suis-moi. »

« Mais il n'est que 9 heures du matin ! Tu sais qu'avant 15h, je ne suis pas moi-même ! »

« Viens ou reste, ça m'est égal. Mais si tu préfères même ton lit à moi, c'est fini pour de bon entre nous ! »

Face à un tel ultimatum, Milo sauta dans les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva et fila dehors rejoindre le Verseau qui ne plaisantait pas et sa mine grave cachait quelque chose de mauvais...

Ils se mirent à marcher, descendant les innombrables marches en marbre du Sanctuaire, passant de maisons en maisons sans réveiller leurs occupants. Camus restait silencieux et mystérieux, tandis que Milo le suivait sans bruit. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant la toute première maison zodiacale : celle du Bélier et Camus prit enfin la parole.

« Voici ton épreuve Milo : pour me reconquérir, tu devras traverser chaque maison en moins d'une heure chacune et sans que tu n'abuses des charmes d'aucun des chevaliers d'or. Je t'attendrais au sommet, dans le palais du Grand-Pope et je te surveillerai. Donc, sois sûr qu'à la moindre incartade, la sanction sera immédiate. »

Milo était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Etait-il mal réveillé, ou Camus lui faisait un remake de la bataille du Sanctuaire, sauce feuilleton à l'eau de rose ? Il esquissa un sourire insolent.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux Camus ? »

« Si, absolument. »

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Comme si les autres allaient accepter de jouer ce petit jeu ! »

« Détrompe-toi, ils ont tous accepté. Chacun pour ses raisons, mais il est vrai que... certains ont été moins difficiles à convaincre que d'autres... »

Milo repensa tout de suite à Aphrodite et Masque de Mort, ses deux amants réguliers et préférés, ainsi qu'à Aiolia... Il savait que le Lion nourrissait une attirance très forte envers lui. Quant aux autres, bien qu'il ait couché avec la plupart, c'était du passé maintenant, ou rien de très important.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient accepté de t'aider... même si pour certains il est évident que le fait que je me sépare de toi les ravirait... »

« N'oublie pas que tu dois jouer le jeu et si tu succombes à un seul chevalier, c'est terminé. Mais si tu résistes, alors... je te promets de me donner sans restriction à toi. »

Appuyant bien sur les derniers mots, Camus tourna le dos à Milo et s'éloigna, laissant le scorpion complètement hébété. Camus entièrement soumis ? Voilà qui était intéressant... Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra dans la maison de Mü, qui à priori, ne représentait pas un trop grand danger...

Ce sera facile!

Milo était sûr de lui...

Trop sûr...


	2. Je ne suis pas un mouton

Avant tout, je dois vous remercier pour vos reviews qui ne se firent pas attendre ! Vos encouragements m'ont motivée à poster la suite sans plus attendre ! Voilà, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues ! ;'p

* * *

_Temple du Bélier_

_Première maison_

_9 heures du matin._

Milo s'avança nonchalamment dans l'habitat de Mü. Qu'avait-il à craindre du doux Atlante ? Mü n'était pas vraiment réputé pour être un as de la séduction. En effet, on ne lui prêtait aucune relation au sein du Sanctuaire. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il était pourtant doté d'un physique agréable, délicat et pour ne rien gâcher, c'était lui qui réparait les armures déficientes... autant dire qu'il était indispensable ici et que sa maison était le théâtre de nombreux allers et venues... Comment expliquer dans ce cas la chasteté pure du Tibétain ?

_« Peût-être aime t-il tout simplement quelqu'un en secret et qu'il est trop timide pour l'avouer ? » _Pensa Milo.

Mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Mü avait sans doute ses raisons. C'était dommage, un véritable gâchis, mais il fallait respecter sa volonté. Tous ne pouvaient pas être des bêtes de sexe comme le scorpion !

Le temple était plutôt chaleureux, bien qu'assez silencieux. Mü dormait encore... Mais brusquement, Milo sentit un cosmos émanant du centre de la s'en approcha sans crainte et ne tarda pas à apercevoir Mü. Ce dernier se tenait entre deux piliers, debout, et le regard franc :

« Yoh Mü ! Belle journée non ? »

« Milo ? Que me vaut cette visite si matinale ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir si tôt... as-tu un souci avec ton armure ou es-tu tombé du lit ? »

Le Scorpion ne put empêcher un sourire de satisfaction. Mü était si innocent et naïf, il n'était pas courant du plan de Camus ? Parfait, tout s'annonçait donc sous les meilleurs hospices...

« Baaaaaahhh...j'avais envie d'une petite balade, histoire de me remettre les idées en place, tu comprends... »

« Ah ah, oui je comprends tout à fait ! Camus t'as mis dehors et c'est pourquoi tu es ici, non ? »

« Heu...pas tout à fait non... »

Milo passa un bras derrière sa tête, gêné. Mü avait partiellement raison, non ? En gros, c'était ça... Camus l'avait sévèrement répudié et maintenant il en était réduit à mendier son affection...

« Tu t'es encore disputé avec lui ? Tu veux qu'on en parle? »

« Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça... »

« Mais ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire ! Ce sera un plaisir de vous aider ! »

Mü afficha un sourire sucré. Il était si serviable, si aimant... Milo s'adossa à une colonne et se mit à réfléchir. Mü était l'un des meilleurs amis de Camus, de part le côté calme et raisonné qu'ils partageaient, les deux chevaliers aimaient à parler de culture tous les deux. Souvent, ils allaient se promener seuls sur la plage, sans que cela n'ait gêné Milo jusqu'ici.

Pourquoi Mü voulait-il à ce point connaître les détails de l'histoire ? Et si...

_« Il cherche à m'embobiner, c'est évident ! »_

« C'est très gentil à toi, mais je suis assez pressé en je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps... aurevoir Mü... »

Milo croisa le Bélier et ne lui adressa même pas un regard, accelérant le pas sans se retourner.

« CRYSTAL WALL ! »

Et Milo se cogna à une barrière lumineuse, le séparant de la sortie du comprit alors que s'il voulait passer, il allait devoir se battre. Fronçant des sourcils, il se tourna vers Mü :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? »

« Je suis navré Milo, mais je ne peux pas te laisser passer, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais ton périple s'arrête ici. »

« Alors, tu étais au courant... »

« Oui... »

Et avant même que Milo n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'Atlante se téléporta auprès du scorpion et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passant ses bras autour du cou du se raidit à se contact et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'incrédulité.Alors Mü avait accèpté de participer à ce jeu stupide! Pour quelle raison! Ca ne lui ressemblait pas! Milo s'arracha à l'étreinte de Mü et s'essuya les lèvres, l'air accusateur:

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend!"

"J'ai mes raisons..."

Et il embrassa une nouvelle fois Milo avec tendresse et patience, douceur et fermeté, il se recula, sentant Milo moins sur ses gardes. Le bélier dénoua ses longs cheveux couleur lavande, au parfum si enivrant et adressa un regard implorant à Milo. Le scorpion n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le Bélier était pur, si droit... encore immaculé... personne ne l'avait encore jamais touché... et rien que ce dernier argument était assez pour éveiller des désirs inavoués en lui. Mü était vierge...docile et innocent, c'était un fantasme trop tentant pour lui... Il embrassa à nouveau le Bélier, le plaquant à un pilier. Mü se laissa faire en gémissant, avant d'enserrer la taille de Milo avec ses jambes fines et dénudé grec fit glisser sa main droite le long des cuisses de porcelaine, avec une aisance certaine. Le feu semblait consumer Mü, qui ferma les yeux en proie à un plaisir violent.

« Ca-Camus... »

Et ce fut le mot de qui rompit la magie de cet instant. Milo se recula de Mü en le fixant avec déception. C'était bien-sûr ! Mü était amoureux de Camus ! Au début, Milo avait pensé que le Bélier cherchait à protéger son ami en le retenant le plus longtemps possible, mais à présent tout était clair ! Mü voulait Camus pour lui ! Et à présent le jeune coupable portait une main à sa bouche, embarrassé et il détourna le regard, avec honte. Milo demanda d'une voix douce et déçue :

« Mü... tu l'aimes toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui...je l'aime éperdument, de tout mon coeur ! J'étais même prêt à coucher avec toi pour qu'il daigne me remarquer... »

Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur les joues de Mü qui s'écroula au sol. Milo ne put s'empêcher de venir le réconforter. Après tout, ils aimaient le même homme.

« Ecoute... un homme qui ose se servir de toi dans ses plans machiavéliques, n'hésitant pas à se servir de tes sentiments, un homme comme ça ne mérite pas ton amour... »

« Tu... tu as raison Milo... »

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, tu devrais partir à présent. »

Mü se releva et essuya ses larmes avant de désactiver le Crystal Wall. Milo le serra fraternellement dans ses bras et se sentit très mal pour le jeune réparateur d'armures... il ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur d'être rejeté par la personne la plus froide de la planète. Ils restèrent unis durant quelques secondes dans le silence et Milo lâcha enfin Mü, afin de se diriger vers la sortie :

« Milo, je t'en prie ! Sois prudent... et fais attention à Aldébaran... il te prépare quelque chose ! »

Le scorpion continua à s'éloigner, la tête pleine d'interrogations sur les méthodes de Camus et sur le «plan» d'Aldébaran...

_« De toutes façons, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre du taureau ! Il est vraiment trop laid... Camus est bien naïf de croire que je pourrais éventuellement craquer pour lui ! »_

Mais Milo était bien loin de se douter de ce qui l'attendait dans la seconde maison...


	3. Prendre le taureau par les cornes !

Merci encore de vous commentaires ! Ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur !

A vyrses : Non Aldébaran n'aura pas le rôle du grand cuistot dans cette scène. En effet, je garde cette idée pour un autre, mais bien tenté !

A Antedemonia : Je t'enverrai un mail dès que je le pourrai et je suis très touchée que mon histoire te plaise assez pour figurer sur un site.

Et pour les fans du Bélier j'attends vos commentaires négatifs ou non à propos de ce chapitre très allusif! ;'p

Après avoir parcouru les dernières marches séparant les deux temples, Milo le contempla quelques instants. La maison du Taureau était aussi imposante que le colosse qui y vivait : Aldébaran, le géant Brésilien ! Et la scorpion ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux dernières paroles de Mü. Sa sincérité avait été troublante et Milo savait qu'il devait se méfier d'Aldé. Mais pourtant, il n'avait pas peur du taureau, Aldébaran était connu pour son tempérament amical et avait toujours le sourire et était d'excellents conseils.

Cependant... Milo sentait que quelque chose n'allait était calme, trop calme à son goût, le genre de calme surnaturel qui annonce une tempête. Le Grec ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. De toutes façons, Aldébaran aussi drôle et débonnaire soit-il, n'était pas du tout son type d'homme. Il entra donc à l'intérieur du temple qui lui aussi semblait vide.

Etrange... cela l'incita à se méfier pour de bon et il chercha fébrilement du regard une présence. Les sens d'un humains étaient souvent trompeur et Aldébaran semblait avoir dissimulé son cosmos... ou alors tout simplement n'était-il pas là ? Et les paroles de Mü qui trottaient dans sa tête... comme le refrain d'une chanson qu'on aurait trop écoutée.

Brusquement, jaillissant de nulle part d'énormes chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets, chevilles cou et torse, avant de la ligoter à une colonne de essaya de se débattre, mais la pression était si forte sur sa nuque qu'elle menaçait de le rompre à tout instant. Il ne bougeait et plus les chaînes resserraient leur mortelle étreinte. Milo se retrouva totalement soumis à la volonté du maître des lieux : l'immense Aldébaran...

Car le taureau ne tarda pas à se présenter, un air satisfait sur son visage. Il prit la parole, de sa voix rauque et grave :

« Tu n'ira pas plus loin, Scorpion ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quel est le problème cette fois ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es amoureux en secret de Camus ? Par Athéna... et dire que c'est moi qui passe pour le tombeur du Sanctuaire... Camus cache bien son jeu en fait, il a un véritable fan-club en vérité... faudra que je lui en touche deux mots, ça pourrait nuire à mon image qu'il ait plus de succès de moi ! »

« Tu n'y es pas, Camus ne m'attire absolument pas ! »

« Quoi ? Alors dans ce cas... c'est moi, hein ? Je sais, je suis tellement irrésistible, mais... »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu n'es pas mon genre ! »

« Pourquoi marcher dans le plan de Camus alors ? Je ne comprends pas... »

« Si tu es ici... c'est que tu as traversé le temple de Mü. Et heureusement, tu ne l'as pas touché car sinon, tu ne continuerais pas ta route. Quand j'ai senti ton cosmos pénétrant dans son temple, mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. J'étais très anxieux... Il ne t'aime pas, Mü se meurt pour Camus et cela aurait été injuste que tu le souilles, alors que tu n'as aucun sentiments pour lui. »

« Evidemment... mais que je le «souille» alors qu'il a des sentiments pour Camus malgré le fait que ce dernier n'en éprouve pas pour Mü, tu trouves ça plus juste peût-être ? Tu veux protéger Mü, mais tu fais preuve d'une attitude retorse ! Que comptes-tu faire de moi? »

« C'est simple : je vais te maintenir saucissonné ici jusqu'à ce que la flamme de l'horloge s'éteigne en Taureau, comme ça Camus te quittera sans que j'ai eu à coucher avec toi. »

« Hum...et il tombera dans les bras de Mü, puisque j'aurai raté l'épreuve, si je suis ton raisonnement. Ingénieux, mais hélas, c'est oublier un petit détail... »

Milo intensifia son cosmos et les chaînes se mirent à fondre littéralement. Il n'eut qu'à tirer pour les faire céder. Malgré la douleur et les marques de chaînes sur son corps, il lança un regard froid à Aldébaran :

« Je ne vais pas le laisser m'arracher l'amour de ma vie aussi facilement. Je suis désolé pour Mü, sincèrement, mais Camus ne l'aime pas, c'est moi qu'il aime. Tu le sais que tu essaies d'aider ton meilleur ami, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il trouvera le bonheur auprès d'un iceberg comme Camus ? Jamais il ne lui rendra son affection et il couchera avec Mü par dépit ou par vengeance. Ton ami se brisera sur Camus, c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce que je veux... c'est que Mü soit heureux, c'est tout. »

« Il ne pourra l'être qu'auprès d'un chevalier loyal et bon, le couvrant de est bien plus fragile qu'il en l'air... Aldébaran, sais-tu ce que j'ai pensé en marchant jusqu'à ton temple ? Je me disais justement que... Mü savait que tu me préparais un piège et s'il m'a prévenu, c'est parce qu'il souhaite que je réussisse. Il a compris que sa place n'est pas auprès de Camus et surtout, tu ne lui as rien dit de ce que tu prévoyais pour m'arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il l'a deviné. Il a senti que tu marcherais dans la combine de Camus, mais sans chercher à me toucher... car finalement lui et toi vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Votre connexion est très forte. Tu l'aimes... alors pourquoi ne pas le lui avouer ? Ce bonheur est à portée de main pour vous deux, il suffirait juste que... »

« Mü... il savait alors... comment ? » le coupa le colosse.

« Je te l'ai dit. Il y a quelque chose très fort entre vous, en tous cas, plus qu'une simple amitié. Dans son regard j'ai lu de l'inquiétude et elle ne se limitait pas qu'au sort que tu me réservais. Mü avait peur que je ne doive recourir à la force pour passer, que je te fasse du mal, car il tient profondément à toi lui aussi. Sois raisonnable et laisse-moi passer. Ta place n'est pas ici, mais auprès de celui qui s'inquiète pour toi, au moins autant que tu t'inquiètes pour lui »

« Milo... pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de rejoindre Camus ? Tu es amoureux de lui ? »

« Oui, je l'aime depuis toujours et je suppose que c'est plus complexe que je ne le pensais. On ne se rend compte de la valeur d'une chose qu'une fois qu'on l'a perdue... mais c'est très compliqué car je réalise que cette affaire ne concerne pas que notre relation, car qu'elle implique des sentiments et des personnes qui me sont étrangers. C'est pourquoi... je veux continuer pour rejoindre Camus, mais au surtout pour trouver ma motivation, cette chose que je veux préserver, tout comme toi tu souhaites protéger Mü. Cette chose, n'est-ce que le sexe ? La curiosité ? Ou bien l'amour ? Qui sait... peût-être suis-je allé trop vite... il est important je sois confronté à mon passé sulfureux et que j'en assume les conséquences, tout en étant soumis à des tentations violentes pour savoir quelle est cette flamme qui m'anime et me pousse à continuer... Chacun doit trouver sa raison personnelle, c'est pourquoi je dois continuer ma route, tout comme tu dois poursuivre la tienne. »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Milo s'éloigna peu à peu vers la sortie, laissant Aldébaran plongé dans une intense réflexion. Lui aussi devait suivre son chemin et essayer de trouver quel était le feu qui l'animait. Le scorpion le laissa donc et se dirigea vers le troisième temple : celui des Gémeaux, le signe au double visage... Son coeur battait la chamade et son cerveau était noyé de questions... trouverait-il la réponse auprès de Saga ?

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'attends vos commentaires à propos d'un éventuel Aldébaran x Mü et surtout, les paris sont ouverts !

A quelle maison Milo jettera t-il l'éponge ? Quels seront les plans des chevaliers ? Je vous laisse réfléchir dessus... ;'p


	4. Un tiens vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras

Après d'intenses réflexions, Milo se retrouva face au tempel à la double devanture.Deux personnes taillées dans la pierre froide: un ange, un démon.Lequel recevrait le chevalier du scorpion? Milo senti l'inquiètude le gagner.Saga était capable du meilleur comme du pire.Soit il comprendrait sa situation et le laisserait passer immédiatement, soit il prendrait unmalin plaisir à le soumettre à des tentations inhumaines.Car Saga, c'était avant tout le plus âgé des chevaliers de leur génération à vivre encore au Sanctuaire...et il était connu pour son corps parfait, le faisant passer pour un Dieu.Il était la virilité incarnée.

Milo entra donc avec une certaine appréhension.Il avait toujours énormément apprécié Saga et ce, depuis sa petite enfance.Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait été un modèle de droiture, jusqu'à cet «incident» et sa prise de pouvoir patentée.Le scorpion parcourait donc ce long corridor propre à la maison des Gémeaux, en tremblant légèrement.Le cosmos de Saga n'était pas dissimulé, bien au contraire, il campait sur ses positions, affirmant sa présence.Mais il ne paraissait pas agressif et cela rassura un peu Milo, qui s'attendait au pire.Le grec relâcha la pression et vit Saga assis sur une chaise, en train de lire un livre.

"Bonjour Saga, je ne vais pas te déranger, je ne fais que passer...inutile de te lever, regarde! Je suis déjà parti!"

Et le scorpion accèlera le pas.Saga resta immobile et silencieux, toujours plongé dans son livre.Ca avait été simple, trop simple...

Et Milo ne tarda pas à comprendre la supercherie, quand il repassa devant Saga.Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se tendit, de la sueur perlant sur son front:

_Par Athéna...Saga a activé le Labyrinthe des Gémeaux...ça veut dire qu'il compte me garder quelques temps auprès de lui..._

Le vaillant Don Juan du Sanctuaire fit quelques pas en direction du calme Gémeaux, toujours en train de lire:

"Saga? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser sortir?"

"Pourquoi te laisserai-je passer par mon temple sans contrepartie? Ce n'est pas un moulin..."

"Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu es de mèche avec Camus!"

Le chevalier des Gémeaux se leva très lentement et s'avança vers Milo, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.On put voir une étincelle de panique dans le regard du Scorpion.Ce n'était aps Saga, mais Kanon! Que faisait-il là? Il était censé être en visite au Sanctuaire Marin! Ou était donc Saga!

Milo essaya de se détendre et de ne pas montrer qu'il avait peur.Oui, il avait peur de Kanon.Peu après la bataille d'Hadès, Kanon et lui avaient eu une histoire de coeur assez sérieuse.Mais elle s'était hélas très mal finie.Il faut dire que Kanon avait eut du mal à trouver sa place parmis les autres chevaliers, ne parvenant jamais à gagner vraiment leur confiance.Et Milo était son seul véritable ami, celui qui l'avait «baptisé» en tant que chevalier d'or comme les autres.

Kanon ne quittait pas le scorpion des yeux, le poignardant de ce regard océanique.Il préparait quelque chose...

"Kanon, allez, sois sympa.Laisse-moi passer! Qu'est-ce que tu as à gagner dans cette affaire?"

"J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu...de voir jusqu'où le scorpion est prêt à aller quand il aime."

"Kanon, je...suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous et je..."

Tais-toi, tes excuses ne te sauveront pas cette fois.Tu vas devoir affronter les conséquences de tes actes...Milo, je sais que tes instincts te guident.Tu es un scorpion alors, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Jusqu'où penses-tu aller comme ça, honnêtement? Tu finiras bien par craquer! Le sexe est trop important pour toi, il fait parti de ton âme.Tu ne peux y renoncer et je vais te le prouver...Si tu veux passer, je veux bien te laisser, à une condition...

"Laquelle?" Demanda Milo, méfiant, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

"Trois fois rien.Je veux te prouver ce que j'avance et pour cela, je n'aurai même pas besoin de coucher avec toi..."

"Attends, je ne te suis pas...comment comptes-tu me prouver que le sexe me domine si tu ne couches pas avec moi?"

"Ne t'en fais pas...tout ce que tu devras faire, c'est prendre place sur cette chaise et rester immobile pendant cinq minutes", expliqua t-il en désignant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis auparavant.

"Ca me paraît un tantinet facile venant de toi..."

"C'est pourtant loyal.Ecoute, je n'enlèverai pas tes vêtements en gage de bonne foi.Alors qu'en dis-tu?"

Milo était perplexe.Kanon avait l'air décidé à lui démontrer quelque chose, mais il n'y mettait aps vraiment les formes.Ce qui était censé être une épreuve redoutable, une vengeance indirecte pour leur rupture, ne devenait qu'un petit jeu ridicule.Milo prit place.De toutes façons que pouvait-il lui arriver avec ses vêtements?

Mais c'était sans compter l'inventivité de Kanon...L'ex marina monta sur les genoux de Milo et commença à se déhancher de manière très sensuelle et ondulée, s'appuyant avec insistance sur l'entrejambe de son cadet.Il se pencha sur Milo et commença à labourer avec ses lèvres la nuque offerte du scorpion.Milo leva les yeux au plafond, tentant de rester impassible.Kanon s'interrompit et prenant Milo par le menton, il le força à le regarder.Une lueur de luxure malsaine brillait dans les iris du Dragon des Mers.Il commença alors à enlever son t-shirt et posa la main de Milo sur son torse aux contours bien dessinés.Cet homme avait un corps parfait et Milo s'enfonça dans le dossier de la chaise, comme pour fuir ce contact, se sentant trahi:

"Eh! Mais tu avais dis que..."

"J'ai dis que je n'enlèverai tes vêtements..car tu le feras de toi-même, mon chou.Bientôt, tu les trouveras trop étroits...Par contre, rien ne m'interdit d'ôter mes habits...j'ai si chaud tout à coup...et la température va continuer à monter, je le sens.."

L'aîné reprit son travail méticuleux sur le cou de Milo et faisait décrire des sillons à la main du scorpion sur ses muscles pectoraux.Milo ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose.Kanon sentait si bon et il était à la fois si viril.Son âge lui confèrait plus d'expérience et il savait se servir de ses atouts.C'était une véritable torture et cela s'intensifia quand...

...Milo senti deux mains lui enserrant la taille, tandis que kanon le bloquait entre ses cuisses.Tournant le visage du scorpion vers lui, Saga embrassa Milo avec gourmandise, glissant sa langue dans la cavité humide et la faisant danser avec l'autre muscle.Les deux langues se caressaient, s'entrelaçaient, combattant silencieusement pour dominer l'autre, comme deux gladiatrices.ce forube de kanon avait invité son frère à la petit fête! Milo rompit ce contact en s'éloignant brusquement, se heurtant au torse dénudé de Kanon.Il était pris au piège et le fait que Saga se soit invité à l'improviste à ce petit jeu ne faisait que corser les règles...Milo ne pouvait pas se dégager.Il était contraint de subir les facéties des deux jumeaux en attendant que les cinq minutes passent...

Cinq minutes de douce torture...de tentation charnel.Saga embrassait au moins aussi bien que son frère, si ce n'était mieux.Il colla ses lèvres charnues sur celles de Milo et entama un nouveau baiser, qui fut vite interrompu par Kanon.

Eh! Laisse m'en un peu aussi!" Protesta le Dragon des Mers.

Il arracha sans ménagement le visage de Milo des mains de son frère et embrassa sauvagement le scorpion.Kanon avait toujours été le plus farouche et sa façon d'embrasser contrastait avec la relative douceur de son frère.Mais Saga ne lui en tint pas rigueur.Il enleva sa chemise et colla son corps vigoureux contre le dos de Milo, se frottant à lui et dévorant le lobe gauche des oreilles de Milo.ce denrier avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à résister.Il se sentait de plus en plus émoustillés par les va et viens de Saga et par les deux corps fusionnant contre le sien.La tention était palpable, les yeux de Milo était troubles et de la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes.Kanon déliassa la bouche du scorpion pour se saisir de sa main droite et en suçer un à un les doigts, de manière très explicite.Saga s'adressa alors à lui entre deux mordillement de lobe:

"Milo...quand vas-tu enfin te laisser aller? Rien ne sert de reculer l'échéance..."

"...nous savons quelle tentation c'est pour toi...Deux jumeaux...un fantasme de trop pour toi.."

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard fièvreux et commençèrent à s'embrassa vigoureusement devant les yeux ébahis de Milo, se caressant mutuellement.Puis, ils lui jetèrent un regard vicieux, comme pour l'inviter à se joindre à leur petit jeu pervers.

C'en était résister à deux corps parfaits s'offrant à lui, comme un don de la déesse Athéna en personne? Milo était déjà tout excité et le genoux de Kanon, placé stratégiquement contre son entrejambe n'aidait pas à se détendre.Le malheureux scorpion ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à Camus, son seul point d'encrage...ou il perdrait pied...coulant dans un océan de sensations passionelles.

"Ah...Milo...qu'attends-tu?"

"...pour te joindre à nous?"

"Prends-nous, Milo!" Soufflèrent-ils sensuellement en choeur, en haletant

Le concerné serrait la mâchoire, l'air contrarié, au bord de la crise de nerf.Il sentait son coeur pulser contre sa poitrine et tout son corps tremblait de désir et de chaleur...

...Les deux jumeaux avaient déserrée leur étreinte et se caressaient volutptueusement, à même le sol du temple à présent.Et tout à coup, le calvaire prit fin.La montre de Milo indiqua que les cinq minutes étaient passées et le scorpion se leva immédiatement, complètement trempé de sueur.Il ne resterait pas uens econde de plus dans ce temple et le labyrinthe avait été désactivé.Kanon avait tenue sa promesse.Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi proche de l'abandon, sans même se trouver nu. Kanon avait raison...et cela perturba le jeune grec...S'il était déjà si proche de cèder au bout de la troisième maison, qu'allait-ce être dans les autres? Surtout à la prochaine...Masque de Mort ne se montrerait pas aussi subtil et il profiterait sans doute de l'émoi que ressentait encore Milo...

"Bon, je m'en vais! Héhé! Je n'ai pas craqué je suis le meilleur!"

Fanfarona Milo, comme pour se donner du courage.Après tout, il n'avait aps cèdé! Il pouvait quand même s'en réjouïr et être fier de lui! Mais les deux jumeaux étaient trop occupés à se débarasser du surplus de vêtements qui empêchaient leurs peaux de s'unir.Cette vision excita davantage Milo: Saga à califourchon sur son frère, laissant glisser sa langue le long de son abdomen, tandis que Kanon gémissait de sa voix rauque en fermant les yeux...Le scorpion secoua la tête et détalla rapidement.Une seconde de plus dans cette maison de fou et c'était la boulette assurée! De toutes façons, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui!


	5. Fumer la pipe donne le cancer

Merci infiniement pour vos commentaires! Ils m'ont encouragée!

Si un Aldé X Mü ne semble pas vous gêner, peût-être m'y attarderai-je? Vous voulez sans doute savoir ce qui se passe après le passage de Milo dans les différentes maisons, non? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Sinon, allez lire la superbe fanfiction de Lord Ma-koto Chaoying: "Seiya et le Périple du PopeCorn".

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui et je suis contente que le chapitre de Gémeaux vous ait autant plu!

Milo vit Masque de Mort aussitôt avoir pénétré dans l'enceinte de son temple.Le Cancer l'attendait impatiemment, de toute évidence! Avant que l'Italien ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Milo le mit en garde:

"N'essaie même pas de me retenir, si tu ne veux pas que je te transperce de mon Aiguille Ecarlate!"

Masque de Mort se contenta d'un sourire:

"Hum...J'aime quand tu deviens agressif."

Milo ne répondit même pas et resta neutre.Le chevalier du Cancer ne tenta pas de l'empêcher de passer, mais quand ils se croisèrent, il commença à marcher aux côtés du Scorpion.

"Comment vont les affaires? Combien t'en es-tu tapé déjà?"

"Personne! Mais enfin, à quoi tu penses?"

"Sans dec'? Ca me surprend... Enfin, de toutes façon, tu n'es irresponsable..."

Milo s'arrêta une seconde et regarda l'autre, avec un sourcil fronçé.

"Pourquoi suis-je irresponsable?"

"Pour avoir accèptée cette épreuve, précisément toi.Aucun chevalier ne la réussirait dans des conditions pareilles...et toi encore moins.Jamais tu n'iras jusqu'au bout."

"Ah non?"

"Non. Tu n'es pas très fort quand il s'agit de résister, dirons-nous.Je pensais même que tu jetterais l'éponge dès le début, avec Mü.Ce Tibétain ne doit aps être mauvais au pieu..."

"Ecoute, tu verras que je ne toucherai à aucun d'entre vous..."

"A moi non plus?"

"Bien-sûr que non!"

Masque de Mort l'observait, toujours immobile, sans rien tenter, avc cette lueur de sadisme et de cruauté dans le regard qui ne le quittait jamais, tout Saint d'Athéna qu'il fut.

"Ah c'est la meilleure! Ce serait bien la première fois que tu me dirais non!"

"Eh bien, il va falloir t'y habituer.Maintenant, je n'appartiens plus qu'à Camus et uniquement à lui... Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Parce que je n'y crois pas...je en crois aps que tu vas renoncer à moi..".sussura t-il en s'avançant vers Milo cette fois.

"Tu devrais te montrer plus modeste, il y a foison de chevaleirs plus beaux que toi!"

Comme Saga et Kanon pensa t-il.Il n'avait pu effacer de son esprit la vision des deux Gémeaux se chevauchant sauvagement, torses nus...

"Oui, mais personne ne te fais cet effet...et tu sais très bien à quoi je me réfère..". insista Masque de Mort.

Milo ferma les yeux.A chque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Masque d Mort était toujours celui qui menait la danse, dominant le fier Scorpion.Milo était prêt à tout pour sentir les lèvres charnues du Cancer tracer des sillons sur son corps...Masque de Mort était véritablement un expert des activités buccales et cela ne se limitait pas qu'à embrasser...

Masque de Mort devina sans mal où allaient les réflexions du scorpion à cet instant même et il se colla à Milo, passant une main sur l'entrejambe du Grec.

"Tu vas renoncer?" Murmura t-il à son oreille.

Milo se mordit les lèvres.. il était encore tout excité de ce qui venait de se passer dans la Maison des Gémeaux et maintenant...par Athéna! Il devait y parvenir! Il devait arrêter de penser avec le symole distinctif de son signe et un peu plus avec le coeur.Attrapant la main de Masque de Mort, il la repoussa, l'air déterminé.

"Désolé, mais je renonce."

"Tu en es sûr? Dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas que cette fois, tes paroles seront valables pour toujours. Plus jamais dans ta vie, tu ne pourras..."

"Ferme-la, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles!" Hurla Milo

"C'est moi qui suis désolé cette fois.Je voulais juste que tu sois réaliste.Viens!"

Et le Cancer le tira par le bras.

"Où m'emmènes-tu? Je t'ai déjà dis que.."

Mais Masque de Mort le traînait jusqu'à sa chambre...le Chevalier du Cancer, avec une force inouïe, le cloua au lit et Milo essaya de se débattre, mais Masque de Mort l'en empêcha, posant une main sur le torse musclé de son colllègue.

"Puisqu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu te réserves pour Camus, je crois bien que cela mérite un petit cadeau d'adieu."

Il baissa lentement la main qui était sur son torse et la desendit lentement le long de l'abdomen, jusqu'à arriver à la boucle de la ceinture de Milo.

Le scorpion se sentait encore plus vulnérable que lorsqu'il avait été attaché à la colonne de la Maison du Taureau.Il devait se relever, continuer son chemin, triompher, mais il n'avait plus la volonté ni la force nécessaire... Son cerveau analysait la scène comme un prélude à un océan d'extase pur.Jamais Masque de Mort ne l'avait déçu sur ce plan là...L'Italien était déjà bien occupé à caresser de manière experte et désinibée, cette excroissance qui ne cessait de prendre du volume, par dessus le jean de Milo (et c'est connu, les Italiens sont très doués de leurs mains XD).Le Cancer était proche de son objectif, en témoignait l'état de réceptivité déjà bien avancé de Milo.

"Pardonne-moi, Camus...pardonne-moi.."

Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Masque de Mort interrompit ses caresses, surpris.

"Un Chevalier d'or pleurant comme une fillette, une vierge éffarouchée...une fois que je me serai amusé une dernière fois avec toi...ton si fin visage d'Apollon finira sur le mur de ma chambre...comme le plus beau de mes trophées..."

Murmura t-il avec vice.Mais Milo l'entendit et il comprit.

Enfin.

Je suis un chevalier d'or: j'ai livrées des batailles sanglantes, j'aicombattu de terribles ennemis et je suis sorti indemne des pires situations! Et maintenant, je en serai aps capable de me sortir d'une simple tentation? Ce n'est ni plus, ni moins qu'une autre bataille que je dois livrer avec succès! Enfin...dans ce combat là, les ennemis essaient de me faire le coup du sport en chambre, mais c'est pareil! Pensa t-il.

Masque de Mort avait reprit son activité, essayant d'introduire sa main dans le pantalon de Milo, pour toucher le fruit de son travail.Mais le scorpion se leva d'un bond et renversa le Cance par terre, sans ménagement.

"Oi! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus gaffe!" Gémit Masque de Mort en se frottant le postérieur.

"Je suis navré."

Le Cancer s'asseyit sur la bordue de son lit, pensif.

"Peût-être...m suis-je trompé? Peût-être..y arriveras-tu?"

"Je te promets que oui.A propos...si tu te sens seul, il y a un show...très chaud dans la Maison des Gémeaux.Et je ne penses pas qu'ils te rejetteront si tu veux participer à l'action.."

Après un dernier clin d'oeil, Milo sorti de la maison, décidé à « gagner » cette nouelle bataille, laissant derrière lui un Masque de Mort, interrogatif.

"Saga et Kanon, hein? Je ferais bien une petite visite à ses deux vicieux..."

Et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres du Cancer, tandis qu'une pointe de luxure brillait dans ses pupilles...


	6. J'ai mangé du lion !

Merci encore de vos reviews! Je vous promets un compte rendu de ce qui se passe dans els autres maisons pour le prochain chapitre (hum...les Gémeaux... :-D) En attendant, je vous laisse avec Aiolia...j'espère que "Le Lion Amoureux" vous plaira! (erf..on dirait le titre d'une fable de La Fontaine!)

* * *

Milo entra préoccupé dans la maison du Lion.En effet, la veille, Camus l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Aiolia.Et c'était cet événement qui avait fait perdre patience à Camus.Milo avait prétendu que ce n'était qu'un innocent baiser «amical», mais en realité, si Camus n'était pas arrivé, il est fort probable qu'ils seraient allés jusqu'au bout.C'est pour cela que le Scorpion avait la gorge nouée: il craignait qu'Aiolia désire finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. 

-"Milo, je t'attendais" -La voix du chevalier du Lion le tira de ses pensés.

-"Salut, Aio..."

-"Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais jusqu'ici."

-"Pourquoi pensez-vous tous que je suis un vicieux?" Déplora le Scorpion en fisant une moue adorable.

-"Parce que tu l'es". -Aiolia esquissa un doux sourire et Milo ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

-"Il se peut que je l'ai été... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.Je peux m'en aller, ou tu dois essayer ton «truc» d'abord?" Demanda t-il, serein.

-"«Truc»? Aaaaahhhhh...pour te séduire...non, je ne suis pas comme ça".

Effectivement, s'il y avait bien un chevalier noble et loyal, c'était bien Aiolia.Milo se senti soulagé de la droiture légendaire du Lion.

-"Donc, tu vas me laisser passer?"

-"Eh bien...si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrai pas.Mais j'espèrais vraiment que tu resterais avec moi."

Aiolia le regarda intensément, avec un peu de tristesse dans le regard.Milo ferma les yeux:

-"Pardonne-moi, mais je dois continuer.Je...à propos d'hier, j'aurai adoré le terminer...mais 'jai promis à Camus que plus jamais...enfin, maintenant je lui appartiens entièrement."

Le chevalier du Lion dévisagea Milo avec une certaine sévérité:

-"Tu me déçois.Je ne pensais pas que toi, entre tous, tu te laisserais ainsi dominer..."

-"Que veux-tu dire?" S'étonna Milo, tandis qu'un sourcil interrogateur se relevait sur sa tempe.

-"Que Camus fait ce qu'il veut de toi.Ne réalisestu pas! Toi, tu es disposé à passer docilement cette stupide épreuve, qui pour sûr, doit faire mourir de rire Camus en ce moment même.Tu te ridiculises en admettant n'être plus qu'à lui...comme un trophée, une chose ou une marionette qui..."

C'en était trop.Milo frappa rageusement contre une colonne et la fit trembler.

-"Ca suffit! N'essaie pas de semer la zizanie!"

-"Tu sais très bien que ce que je dis n'est que pure vérité et c'est pouquoi ça te fait tant de mal de l'entendre! Milo, tu n'as aps à faire cela...je...je peux t'offrir quelque chose de bien mieux", souffla timidement Aiolia

Milo ne bougea pas et attendit que le Lion lui explique ce qu'il avait en tête.Aiolia s'approcha alors et caressa le bras du Scorpion, tandis qu'il reprenait:

-"Si tu étais mon petit ami...tu pourrais faire ce que tu voudrais.Je serais juste heureux par ta simple présence.Tu n'aurais pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit, ni de me rendre des comptes.Ce que tu ferais pendant mes absences ne regarderai que toi et je en te demanderai aucune explication."

Milo fronça des sourcils, plongé dans une intense réflexion.N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée détesterait cordialement que son amant soit infidèle.L'amour, le corps d'une personne étant deux biens ne se partageant pas.Or, Aiolia était prêt à renoncer à ce droit, à cette sécurité! Aiolia put lire le choc dans le regard de Milo, quand ce dernier comprit de quoi il s'agissait

-"Oui, je t'aime.. le brun.

Le Scorpion porta une main à son visage, desespéré. Non...tout était bien ssez compliqué sans cela! Aiolia comptait parmis ses meilleurs amis et cette révélation lui faisait l'effet d'une bombe.Milo ne voulait pas risquer de blesser le Lion ou même de le perdre.

-"Aiolia, je..."

-"Ne dis rien.Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, néanmoins, je continue de croire que je pourrais te rendre heureux.Et sans que tu ne sois obligé de te consacrer à moi, ou que tu aies à renoncer aux autres."

Le chevalier essaya de l'embrasser, mais Milo recula.La déception qu'il put lire dans les magnifiques yeux verts du jeune homme face à lui, le blessa.Il décida de se montrer plus doux, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Aiolia.

-"Ecoute-moi.Ton offre est très tentante-assura t-il en esquissant un de ses adorables sourires de côté dont il avait le secret-Mais une relation ainsi ne serait pas juste envers toi.Tu mérites quelque chose de mieux, quelqu'un qui t'aime sincèrement et qui ne va pas te tromper à tours de bras avec tout le Sanctuaire, pendant que tu as le dos tourné!"

Milo grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il parlait et pensait comme Camus à présent...

Aiolia baissa la tête.Milo avait raison: même s'il était parvenu à convaincre le Scorpion de rester avec lui, Milo ne l'aurait jamais aimé et finalement, le jeune Lion aurait fini par souffrir...mais, cela lui déchirait le coeur de savoir que Milo allait se donner ainsi à Camus, renonçant à sa fierté et à ce qu'il était une personne aussi égoïste et sadique que le Verseau pouvait mérier une personne aussi spontanée et joyeuse que Milo? Et surtout...qu'avait Camus de plus qu'un autre pour que Milo renonce à tout et devienne fidèle du jour au lendemain, quelque chose de contre-nature pour lui?

-"Aiolia?"

Le jeune Grec leva la tête: il pleurait. Milo le serra dans ses bras et Aiolia lui répondit avec une telle intensité que le Scorpion pouvait à peine respirer, mais il n'essaya pas de couper court à l'étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que le Lion ne lâche Milo, en se sèchant les larmes.

-"Quand grand-frère est mort...tu es l'un des seuls à être resté mon ami, peu importe sa pseudo-traîtrise.Pour cela, je t'aimerai toujours..."

Le Lion s'éloigna et entra dans sa chambre.Milo n'essaya pas de le suivre, car Aiolia devait se sentir honteux d'avoir pleuré face à celui qu'il aimait.Le Scorpion sorti de la Maison du Lion, une amère sensation à l'estomac.Cette épreuve prenait des proportion tragique qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée..Mü, Aldébaran et ensuite Aiolia...trois amoureux transis sacrifiés sur l'autel de Cupidon.Et le Grec avait l'impression que tout cela ne faisait que commencer.Il n'en n'était même pas encore à mi-chemin et déjà, il avait piétiné des brisures de trois coeurs meutris...Le jeu en vallait-il la chandelle? Après tout, il pouvait toujours faire marche-arrière, non?

Non! Il devait poursuivre pour en pas que ces sacrifices aient été vains! Cette bataille n'était pas différente des autres, avec son lot de blessés et de tragédies.Milo soupira et ferma les yeux.Camus était allé trop loin.A présent, il n'était plus le prix du vainqueur cette fois, mais l'ennemi.A abattre.


	7. La vierge pas si effarouchée

**_Merci à toutes de vos reviews! Je vais tenir compte du maximum de requêtes et vu qu'au prochain chapitre Milo sera (déjà!) à la moitié de son épreuve, je ferai un petit récapitulatif, avec ce qui se passe dans les autres temples, après son passage, comme promis! Désolée encore du temps que j'ai mis, mais la suite devrait venir rapidement maintenant.J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Enjoy..._**

Milo entra donc le coeur léger, absolument confiant.Un sourire sarcastique se dessina au coin de ses lèvres: jamais Shaka n'accèpterait de participer à un jeu aussi stupide...c'était gagné d'avance.

Le Grec trouva la Vierge en train de méditer au centre de son temple, bien en évidence, entouré d'un envoûtant halo de lumière.Milo s'en approchant pacifiquement:

-«Yoh Shaka! Belle journée estivale pour s'enfermer dans son temple et conserver un teint de leucémique! Bon, je ne fais que passer, tu sais ce que c'est...les affaires sont les affaires, héhé...donc voilà, à plus tard Little Bouddha...

-Un instant!»

Milo qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner devant la passivité de Shaka, s'arrêta net et se tendit sur place.Que voulait Shaka? Non...il n'allait tout de même pas participer à l'épreuve lui aussi?

-«Qué y'a Shaton? Tu vas pas me supprimer un sens, hein? Evite de m'ôter celui de l'humour, si tu peux...

-Tu ne peux donc pas être sérieux plus de dix secondes, Scorpion?»

Sa majestée aux cheveux d'or se leva grâcieusement et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers son homologue chevalier.Déglutissant avec peine, Milo lança:

-«Shaka...ne me dis pas que tu vas chercher à me séduire, toi aussi?

-Absolument pas, non.»

Milo soupira.C'était toujours ça de pris...Shaka pourrait aisément le paralyser en lui ôtant le toucher, mieux vallait donc ne pas l'avoir contre lui...

-«Je n'en n'ai pas besoin...puisque tu es déjà séduit...

-Qu..quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shaka? Se choqua l'éphèbe Grec.

-La Vérité.Je n'ai pas besoin de te séduire, puisque tu es déjà à moi...»

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Shaka s'approcha de Milo et se mit à caresser lassivement le torse du Scorpion, du bout de l'index.Milo se senti frisonner de peur et d'anticipation...effectivement, Shaka ne le laissait pas de marbre...il ne l'avait même JAMAIS laissé de marbre.Cette sagesse, mêlée d'une pudeur quasi-angélique, cet air hautain et lointain, ces yeux aussi purs qu'un ocean au printemps, cette toison de fils solaires...tout chez Shaka excitait les sens du Scorpion.La dangereuse incarnation de Bouddha...qui se plaisait d'habitude à supprimer les sens de ses adversaires, émoustillait ceux de Milo.

Le blond se pencha lentement vers la nuque de Milo et sussura à son oreille, sensuellement:

«Tu sais pourquoi tu me désires tellement? Parce que...je te résiste...et ça t'intrigue.Tu veux me possèder, parce que tu ne supportes pas que je te sois indifférent...tu veux pouvoir te targuer d'être le premier à m'avoir mis dans ton lit...Mais si tu me veux réellement...alors, vas-y...prend-moi...»

Milo pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Shaka contre son cou...Il sentait son coeur battre la chamade, son sang se glacer dans ses veines et son corps se tendre comme un arc...Et quand Shaka recula et ouvrit les yeux, le fixant de ce regard si innocent et mélancolique...le Scorpion senti quelque chose exploser en lui.

Sans ménagement, il poussa contre un des pilliers du sixième temple, prit la jambe gauche de Shaka et l'amena à sa hanche pour plus de proximité.Il releva sauvagement le sari de l'Indien et caressa cette cuisse ferme et laiteuse avec volupté.Il n'était plus lui-même.Tel une bête féroce, il s'empara des lèvres de Shaka et lui mordit fortement la lèvres infièreure.Le saint de la Vierge poussa un gémissement entre cri et plaisir, tandis que Milo s'employait déjà à labourer sa nuque de baisers enflammés.

Les deux corps glissèrent sur la colonne et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent allongés au sol.Les yeux injectés de sang, Milo était sur Shaka, le coinçant sous lui, de tout son poids.Le chevalier de la Vierge qu'il avait si ardament désiré pendant toutes ces années était enfin à sa mercie...Milo allait pouvoir assouvir sa violente et immodérée vengeance, sa soif de luxure, son désir de souiller ce corps si pur et immaculé.Oui, il voulait humilier celui qui s'était toujours refusé à lui, le ridiculisant parfois même...Milo était comme fou...incontrôlable et vindicatif comme jamais.sans aucune douceur, il essayait d'ôter le sari de la Vierge...qui ne le resteraitplus pour très longtemps.

Quand brusquement...il vit son propre reflet dans les yeux de Shaka.Il n'était plus un chevalier, ni même un homme.Mais une bête.Une bête sanguinaire.Puis, il remarqua la peur dans les yeux de Shaka et nota que ce dernier tremblait.

Alors le Scorpion se leva lentement, se dégageant de ce corps si féminin qui l'avait rendu comme fou quelques minutes auparavant.Shaka saignait légèrement de la commissure des lèvres, témoins d'une morsure trop forte...Milo était plus que gêné.Dire qu'il se sentait honteux était un doux euphémisme...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tandis que Shaka remettait timidement son vêtement correctement, car ses épaules et cuisses étaient dénudées...Il détourna le regard et Milo fit de même...Après quelques secondes d'un pesant silence, Milo tenta de s'excuser de sa tentative de...non, il n'osait penser à ce mot...que serait-il arrivé, s'il avait laissées les choses dérapper?

-«Shaka, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je ne sais pas ce..

-Pars, Milo.»Ordonna l'Hindou, profondément choqué et blessé dans sa dignité.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas du jouer avec le feu et provoquer ainsi Milo...le chevalier du Scorpion se mordit la lèvre et s'éloigna, peu fier.

Ce petit jeu commençait sérieusement à prendre des proportions trop graves...il se dirigea vers le temple de la Balance, plus sur ses gardes que jamais...maudissant avait-il réussit à convaincre Shaka? Que lui réservait Dokho? Pour la première fois, il doutait.La situation lui échappait, il était allé trop loin...il avait peur...

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...


	8. Entre les deux mon coeur balance !

Yoh à toutes mes chères demoiselles! Merci énormément de vous encouragements.Je précise tout d'abord que la suite de ce chapitre s'ouvrira sur "mais que deviennent donc les autres chevaliers pendant ce temps là"? Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas! Je laisse donc avec un Milo désorienté...enjoy! ;'p

* * *

Pas rassuré.

Il n'était pas du tout rassuré à l'entrée du septième temple.Mais il ne restait plus qu'une maison à parcourir avant de pouvoir se reposer un peu chez lui.Il devait donc être courageux et déterminé.Gravissant une à une les marches de ce temple la plupart du temps désert, il se remémora la fois où il avait embrassé Camus la première fois...c'était ici même.

Comme Milo était entouré de deux temples vides, il y amenait souvent ses conquêtes et profitait ainsi de l'absence des propriétaires.Un soir, le scorpion avait prétexté avoir entendu des bruits suspects émanant de chez Dokho et il était allé chercher Camus.le français ne se doutant de rien, l'avait docilement suivit...et alors qu'il inspectait aimablement le temple, Milo en avait profité pour le plaquer contre une colonne et lui voler un baiser sulfureux.

La piqûre du scorpion avait fait effet, le venin du désir se répandant en Camus...ce dernier s'était laissé faire sans protester...Contrairement au dard mortel du scorpion, les baisers de Milo étaient aphrodisiaques et le sage Verseau avait succombé à son agresseur.

Leur relation venait de prendre un tour nouveau et de meilleurs amis, ils étaient passés à meilleurs amants...leurs deux corps nus s'étaient ébattus ici-même, sur les dalles gelées et inhôspitalières...

Un triste sourire croisa le visage du Grec en repensant à l'air naïf et précieux de Camus lors de leur première fois...Le Verseau était si doux avant de devenir aussi froid.Quel dommage.

Chassant ces souvenirs fantômatiques de son esprit, Milo s'avança d'un pas décidé dans le son cosmos l'indiquait le vieux maître s'y trouvait bel et bien, mais...

Milo hoquetta de surprise.

Dokho était affalé sur le sofa, des bouteilles d'alcool disséminées partout autour de lui.Il était torse nu, les cheveux ébouriffés et sa pose lascive était extrêmement émoustillante.

Le scorpion était fortement étonné, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire! La seule fois où Milo avait vu Dokho sous sa forme jeune, c'était lors de la bataille d'Hadès et la situation ne se prêtait pas vraiment au...relucage.Mais maintenant qu'il avait pleinement le temps et l'occasion de pouvoir le détailler un peu plus, Milo se maudissait intérieurement...

Il n'aurait pas du croiser ce regard de félin...de tigre affamé.

Pourquoi Diable n'avait-il pas connu Dokho sous cette forme plus tôt? Il aurait rendu plus souvent visite à son voisin, s'il avait su ce que ce vieillard violet cachait sous sa carcasse fossilisée! Mais comme il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire, Milo décida de faire plus ample connaissance avec le gardien du septième temple.A cet instant, il ne pensait plus à Camus.Seules comptaient ces deux pupilles irisées de brun qui le fixaient avec intérêt et curiosité...Dokho paraissait étonné de le voir, tout autant que Milo l'était, mais pas pour les même raisons...en effet, l'ancien vieillard semblait très porté sur la bouteille, ce qui étonna très fortement le jeune Grec.Peût-être fallait-il se méfier? Un homme éméché peut avoir des réactions imprévisibles...

«Milo, que fais-tu ici?»

Cette première prise de contact fit sursauter le scorpion.La voix lente et caverneuse de Dokho semblait indiquer qu'il n'était pas au courant de sa venue ici.Mais alors...se pourrait-il que Dokho ait refusé de coopérer pas Camus? Un rapide éclair de soulagement frappa Milo.Si c'était le cas, alors il n'avait rien à craindre!

-«Hum...je...j'étais descendu voir Aiolia et là, je regagne mon temple.Rien de bien passionant, haussa t-il des épaules.

-Aiolia...Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais...

-Mais pas au point de quitter Camus pour lui, hum?» Le coupa le Chinois.

Un peu de sueur coula sur les tempes de Milo.Que répondre à cela? Le faux vieillard avait vu clair dans son jeu...Il ferma les yeux et commença à avancer pour sortir.

-«Cela ne concerne que moi et Camus.Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Vraiment? C'est bien dommage...te confier t'aiderait à y voir plus clair je pense.Je sens ton cosmos brouillé et confus.Tu as les idées noires, Milo.Partager tes doutes avec une personne qui a un peu plus d'expérience pourrait t'aider à trouver une nouvelle motivation.Parce que dans ton état actuel de rancune, tu n'arriveras à rien, crois-moi.

-Oh...et je suppose que vous êtes cette personne patiente et sage qui allez jouer les Cupidon Psychologue pour moi? Se moqua Milo, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire de toutes façons.

-Permettez-moi de décliner votre offre.Pas que je doute de vos capacités à recoller les coeurs brisés, mais vous vous trompez sur moi.Je vais parfaitement bien et je connais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur l'Amûûûûûr et ses mystères! Je pense même sans vouloir me vanter, en être le spécialiste ici bas.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis dans ton lit la moitié du Sanctuaire que tu connais quelque chose à l'Amour, le grand.Ca ne prouve absolument rien, peût-être juste que tu es un excellent amant...mais l'Amour, c'est plus que de l'attirance physique.Or, tu sembles l'avoir oublié...oui, tu as négligé l'aspect humain et incontrôlable de la chose.

-Comment cela? S'arrêta le scorpion, intéressé par les propos de Dokho.

-C'est simple.Tu vois l'Amour comme un jeu.Un jeu de hasard...parfois, on gagne la tombola, parfois on perd tout.Toi, tu mises tout dès le départ sans te soucier des conséquences.Tu es trop «instinctif» et tu en oublies complètement le côté sentimental.Seule l'orgie des sens compte pour toi, mais tu as un coeur pourtant.Et tu es blessé en ce moment, même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

-Blessé? Et par quoi? Parce que Camus me fait passer cette stupide épreuve pour tester ma volonté? Parce qu'il n'a plus confiance en moi? Non, absolument pas.Je sais ce que j'ai fait, je ne regrette rien, je ne changerai rien même s'il m'étais donné de le faire.Je veux assumer mes erreurs et en finir avec ça! Affirma Milo sur un ton corrosif.

-Tu es sur la défensive, j'ai donc touché un point sensible.Je sais que tu n'en veux pas à Camus parce qu'il doute de toi.Tu as cherché ce qui t'es arrivé.mais ce que tu n'accèptes pas, c'est cette inversion des rôles.Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ne contrôle rien, tu subis.Et tu détestes ça, parce que tu as l'impression que Camus se sert de toi pour se divertir...pour satisfaire un désir...or, tu détestes avoir cette impression d'être «dominé».Mais c'est aussi ça l'Amour.C'est laissé l'autre tenir les rênes de temps en temps et se soumettre à lui.

-Ben si c'est ça, j'en veux pas! Répondit le scorpion en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête.

-C'est trop tard, Milo.Malgré ton attitude enfantine et capricieuse, tu es amoureux de Camus.Le mal est déjà fait...alors au lieu de perdre ton énergie à le nier, concentre ton dynanisme sur ta quête.Tout ce qu'il y a de négatif en toi, doit devenir positif si tu veux réussir.

-Tssss...j'aurai du me douter que vous saviez déjà tout...mais je vous croyais trop vieux et sage pour vous intéresser à ce genre d'affaires sordides.

-Et moi, je te croyais assez intelligent pour prendre sur toi et te confier au lieu de ruminer et de tenir Camus pour responsable de tous tes petits tracas, alors que c'est toi le problème.

-Vous...vous aussi, vous êtes de son côté...

-Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas une question de «côté».Je veux juste que tu réalises qu'avec un tel état d'esprit tu succomberas à la prochaine maison.

-Avez vous au moins idée de tout ce que j'ai subi? J'ai été face à des personnes, à des situations qui m'ont blessées bien plus que toutes les batailles que j'ai menées! Tout ça, à cause de mes foutues sentiments! Et vous prétendez que Camus ferait cela pour me faire reconnaître mon Amour pour lui? Quelle bonne blague! Il veut au contraire que je renonce à tout cela, et que je devienne insensible à son image! Comme il l'a fait pour Hyoga en coulant davantage le bâteau de sa mère...et s'il gagne...je deviendrais son chein docile et fidèle...qui me dit qu'il n'exigera rien d'autre par la suite? Je ne tiens pas à m'enliser dans la morosité de la monogamie!

-Mais tu l'aimes.Sinon, tu aurais déjà abandonné.Alors, ne gâche pas tous tes effots, ce serait stupide.Tu dois te battre pour toi seul, pour te prouver que tu peux résister! Après, tu seras libre de continuer ou non avec Camus, mais continue! Tu y es presque, tu as fait plus de la moitié du chemin, ce serait vraiment dommage de tout envoyer valser.»

Milo le fixa sévèrement quelques instants, mais rapidement, il ne tarda pas baisser la tête et il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Dokho.Se saisissant d'une bouteille, il bu, sous les yeux éberlué de la Balance.Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui naissaient dans ses magnifiques yeux océaniques.Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il déclara:

-«Que vous a t-il promis? Que vous a promis mon «Amour» pour que vous me remettiez dans le droit chemin? Il sait...il sait tout, il voit tout depuis le début et il me surveille, n'est-ce pas? Il sait que je suis au bord de la crise de nerf et que je ne vais pas tarder à craquer parce que la haine que je lui porte est au moins aussi forte que mon affection pour lui...cette histoire ne concernait que lui et moi, mais il a choisi de l'étendre à tout le Sanctuaire.Et maintenant, nous ne sommes plus les seuls à souffrir...il a fallut qu'il rende cela publique, qu'il ouvre les plaies de tout le monde! Pourquoi! Avait-il vraiment besoin de me tester de cette façon en y impliquant tout le monde! Je sais que c'est Camus qui t'a demandé de me raisonner, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile!»

Le scorpion paraissait hors de lui, plus que jamais disposé à tout laisser en plant.Et Dokho ne nia pas...Milo avait raison et il avait très vite vu clair dans son ton moralisateur, mais paternaliste.La Balance fut surpris de la rapidité d'esprit de Milo et de sa légendaire lucidité.Portant une nouvelle fois la bouteille de champagne à ses lèvres, Milo eut un sourire mélancolique:

-«Quelle ironie...ce bougre de Camus avait prévu mon petit coup de blues, à tel point qu'il même avait sorti les bouteilles pour mon passage...je vais continuer ouais...qu'il s'inquiète pas l'icerberg...mais quand je l'aurai choppé il pourra plus s'asseoir pendant trois semaines!

-Milo...comment as-tu su?

-Disons que malgré ce qu'en pense sa Majestée des Galace, je le connais parfaitement bien.Il espère vraiment que je réussisse, alors sans le dire explicitement ou sans interrompre l'épreuve, il essaie de me motiver à sa manière...et puis, il n'y a vraiment que lui pour coller des bouteilles d'alcool en plein milieu du chemin...et du champagne en plus! LA boisson typiquement française! Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie, monsieur Sibérie and Co s'est trahi tout seul!

-Peût-être n'a t-il pas cherché à cacher qu'il était derrière tout ça? C'est sûrement sa façon de t'encourager à sa manière et de te dire qu'il est avec toi.

-Tu sais quoi? Ca n'a pas la moindre espèce d'importance, parce que je vais poursuivre pour moi et avant tout pour moi.Si je dois cèder, je cèderai, mais pas sans m'être battu avant.Je veux voir jusqu'où je peux arriver!

-Tu prends vraiment ça comme un jeu et...»

Mais le regard du scorpion était si triste et perdu que Dokho se senti attendri.Oui, pas de doute, Milo était fou amoureux de son Verseau.même s'il se cherchait des excuses pour continuer, il voulait surtout retrouver Camus plus que tout.Le Grec resta quelques instants en compagnie de Dokho pour profiter de calme inhérant entre eux et reprendre un peu de poil de la bête avant de se rendre au prochain temple: le sien...

Camus avait-il préparé quelque chose là-bas?

Mystère...mais Milo préfèrait ne pas y penser...il se sentait juste bien et paisible maintenant qu'il avait tout relâché.Il n'y avait plus de pression, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire et pourquoi aussi.Dokho ne cessait d'être surpris par la faculté que Milo avait à se remettre de ses blessures, aussi bien physiques que psychologiques.Il ne laissait jamais personne se mettre en travers de son chemin, aucun obstacle ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter...

Il avait été réticent à aider Camus, pensant que Milo n'arriverait même pas jusqu'à lui.Mais ça en avait vallut le coup, pour découvrir une autre facette de la personnalité flamboyante du Scorpion.Le chinois se laissa même aller à caresser avec délicatesse les cheveux de Milo...se rapprochant de lui, il entoura la nuque de Milo de ses bras musclés.

Le Grec se laissa aller sans résister.Il avait vraiment souffert...et un peu de réconfort désintéressé n'était pas de refus, sauf que...

Les lèvres du maître de Shiryu dérapèrent sur les siennes, «accidentellement».La douceur de ce contact, la tendresse qui émanait de Dokho, lui rappelèrent celle dont il avait fait preuve avec Camus le soir de leur première fois...

Le Verseau avait parut si effrayé que Milo n'avait pu résister à ce regard profond...

Il retourna ce baiser à Dokho, l'accentuant davantage et forçant la passage de la bouche de la Balance.Ce dernier acquiesça et laissa Milo prendre le contrôle...jusqu'à ce que...

«Camus...»

Murmura Milo alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue et vint s'écraser au sol...


	9. Le scorpion se déchaîne !

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Je reprends enfin cette fics, après des années de friche ! Il n'a jamais été question pour moi de l'abandonner, mais je voulais me consacrer à des projets me tenant plus à coeur. De plus, j'ai commencé à la corriger, car à l'époque, mon logiciel de traitement de textes n'était pas bien digéré par le site.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, PLACE A LA SUITE, qui je l'espère, vous plaira et aura valu toute cette attente !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Depuis le début, Milo avait déjà failli jeter l'éponge à plusieurs reprises. Il était passé à un cheveu de long de Shaka de succomber. Il devait admettre, à sa grande stupéfaction, que la « petite » épreuve concoctée par Camus était plus difficile à surmonter que prévu. Preuve s'il en était que le Verseau pouvait se montrer aussi perfide que tordu. Certes, le scorpion l'avait bien cherché et mérité, mais là n'était pas la question, n'est-ce pas ? Il arrive parfois que le bourreau soit plus encore à blâmer que le coupable. Et dans ce cas précis, Milo en était intimement convaincu. La punition était disproportionnée.

Les lèvres de Dohko goûtaient les siennes sans vergogne, les noyant dans une brume alcoolisée qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, le tigre le bloquait, appuyant de tout son corps sur lui. Milo pouvait sentir chaque muscle tendu contre les siens. La peur, l'appréhension et la surprise laissaient peu à peu place à de l'excitation. L'alcool enivre même les volontés les plus fortes. C'était une arme redoutable face à laquelle Milo se trouvait être un homme comme les autres. Tous ses pouvoirs ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité contre cet ennemi sournois qui en avait fait plier de plus durs. Lentement, mais sûrement, ce venin diabolique amoindrissait ses réflexes et faisait naître un désir chaud au creux de son ventre, le laissant aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau pris en chasse par un loup affamé. Il ne pouvait plus lutter, il ne le voulait plus. Camus avait gagné.

Camus…

…avait…

…gagné ?

« Non ! » Cria brusquement le scorpion en s'arrachant à la bouche intoxicante de son aîné.

Dans un élan de lucidité, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour enflammer son cosmos et éjecter sans délicatesse le pauvre Dohko. Pas question de laisser Camus avoir le dernier mot en démontrant qu'il n'était qu'un obsédé, incapable de résister à ses pulsions ! Milo allait lui faire regretter d'avoir douté de lui ! Il en allait de son honneur plus que de son amour pour la Reine des Neiges ! Il se releva, fier comme un paon et jeta un regard désolé à Dohko, en s'éloignant.

« Désolé papy, ne le prend pas mal tu es toujours aussi attirant malgré ton grand âge, mais il faudra plus qu'un peu d'alcool pour m'empêcher d'aller botter le cul gelé de l'Icerberg ! »

C'était sans doute à cause de l'alcool, mais le tigre n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il comprenait. Lui, avait accepté ce petit jeu sordide pour une bouteille et parce qu'il s'ennuyait, mais Milo avait un but réel dont rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir le détourner. Ainsi Dohko se résigna. La quête de Milo n'avait rien de noble évidemment et les circonstances ne jouaient pas vraiment en sa faveur, mais la détermination du scorpion laissait le vieux sage admiratif. C'était donc cela, la fougue de la jeunesse, celle qu'il avait perdue depuis si longtemps… Il ne pouvait rien contre elle, c'était perdu d'avance. Mais dans cette histoire, ce n'était sûrement pas l'amour qui allait triompher de l'adversité et ressortir vainqueur. Dommage, mais à présent c'était un règlement de comptes qui avait tourné à l'affaire personnelle. Il avait vu le regard de Milo quand ce dernier avait repris ses esprits.

Un regard empli de haine et ressentiment envers l'insensible Verseau. Nul doute que si Milo parvenait au bout de cet exercice de style imposé par un esprit machiavélique, ce ne serait pas pour se réconcilier avec Camus. Ca l'avait peut-être été, au départ, mais les choses avaient irrémédiablement changées maintenant. Les enjeux étaient devenus plus forts puisque le Grec avait réalisé que lui et Camus n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir ni à être concernés par ces petites histoires de tromperies en apparence anodines et puériles. C'était tout le Sanctuaire et ses habitants qui étaient impliqués dans leur querelle de couple en crise. Et pour Milo l'humaniste, pas question de laisser passer cela. Il allait réparer ses erreurs, faire son _mea culpa_ devant les victimes, mais Camus n'en faisait assurément plus partie… Il était bien trop tard, toute cette petite plaisanterie étaient allée beaucoup trop loin en virant au drame. Pas question pour Milo de jouer les clowns tristes et de se laisser manipuler. Il était évident que Camus se moquait bien de se servir de ses camarades tant qu'il pouvait obtenir sa petite vengeance personnelle. Et ça, Milo ne pouvait le pardonner.

Comme ils ne pouvaient plus faire machines arrière, autant continuer jusqu'au prochain temple, non ?

* * *

Le prochain temple qui se profilait à l'horizon ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lugubre. Normalement, il aurait du être le symbole de la délivrance, puisque le scorpion rentrait enfin chez lui. Home sweet, home ? Que nenni ! Camus n'allait certainement pas lui laisser la moindre seconde de répit ni s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Du coup, Milo restait extrêmement vigilant, ignorant quel serait le comité d'accueil.

L'intérieur de ses quartiers était toujours aussi sombre. Il y soufflait toujours ce vent froid et humide qui ramenait une odeur de vieille pierre. Le scorpion n'eut qu'à faire quelques pas pour tomber sur son adversaire. A peine entré, des cliquetis familiers lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille.

Shun.

Andromède se tenait là, au centre de la pièce principale, ses chaînes animées serpentant dangereusement atour de lui, en guise d'avertissement. Et même s'il n'était qu'un chevalier de bronze plus bas dans la hiérarchie et que Milo pouvait le balayer d'une pichenette, le scorpion s'en méfiait comme de la peste. En effet, sous son aspect féminin, frêle et doux, se cachait un combattant d'une puissance à ne pas sous-estimer et surtout, l'ancien hôte d'Hadès. Ce qui faisait du fragile japonais un adversaire à prendre au sérieux. D'autant plus lorsque l'on savait que ce dernier avait pour frère l'increvable Ikki du Phénix, toujours prêt à voler à son secours, dans tous les sens du terme.

C'est pourquoi Milo ne continua pas sa route et ne l'ignora pas. Avec lui, pas d'entourloupe possible, pas d'accord sous le manteau non plus. Shun était de ces chevaliers pour qui le mot loyauté avait encore tout son sens et qui étaient prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort par pure conviction. Ce qui était assez paradoxal pour un pacifiste.

« Je ne me souvenais pas t'avoir laissé un double des clés. » Lança Milo pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui était à couper au couteau.

Mais cela ne dérida pas le chevalier rose et la vanne du Grec tomba à plat. Tant pis.

« Bon, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se battre… » Déplora le scorpion.

Il était curieux de connaître la motivation profonde du paisible frère d'Ikki. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin cependant, comme la logique désignerait une raison toute prête : Milo était responsable de la destruction de l'île d'Andromède, où Shun s'était entraîné et le scorpion avait combattu à mort le maître du chevalier de Bronze. Shun avait donc toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir et pourtant, Milo doutait que cela soit aussi simple.

« Pas nécessairement, si tu te laisses attacher à ce pilier et que tu restes bien sagement ici pendant une heure. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me saucissonner ? »

Et avec ces chaînes, ça virait carrément au SM là. D'ordinaire, cela n'aurait pas dérangé Milo, mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment de jouer !

« Chaîne Nébulaire ! »

Le jeune bronze lança les hostilités et Milo sauta pour éviter l'attaque. Il y allait fort le gosse !

« Du calme ! On peut discuter avant que tu ne joues à l'indien m'attachant au totem ! »

« Je regrette, mais je n'ai rien à te dire… »

« Vraiment ? Dois-je en conclure que tu m'attaques juste pour ton bon plaisir ? » Demanda t-il en retombant gracieusement au sol.

Mais bien loin de répondre verbalement, il répondit par une nouvelle vague d'assauts. Le scorpion fronça des sourcils, il n'avait pas que cela à faire quand même !

« Ne me force pas à jouer de mon dard… »

« C'est justement parce que tu en as trop joué que tu en es là aujourd'hui ! »

Milo sourit.

« Le bébé des Bronzes a de la répartie, qui l'eût cru ? »

« Et encore… tu ne sais pas tout à mon sujet. »

« Sache que je serais ravi d'un discuter une autre fois avec toi autour d'un thé, mais là je suis pressé par le temps, alors laisse-moi passer ! » Exigea t-il autoritairement.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça… je te l'ai déjà dit. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Camus a bien pu te promettre à toi ? Quoi qu'il ait pu te dire, il ne te le donnera pas… »

« Ce n'est pas Camus. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qui cela pouvait être alors ? Parce que Milo voyait bien mal le jeune japonais être intéressé par lui ! Et puis, Shun n'était-il pas censé être en couple avec Hyoga ? Le cygne risquait d'avoir une syncope s'il apprenait cela et…

Attend une minute !

Hyoga ? Serait-ce lui la raison de tout cela ?

« Est-ce que par hasard… cela aurait rapport avec un russe blond qui a une fâcheuse tendance à faire une complexe d'Œdipe ? »

Furtivement, Milo perçut un éclat révélateur dans le regard émeraude de son adversaire et néanmoins frère d'arme. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage : il avait vu juste !

« J'en étais sûr. C'est donc pour lui que tu fais cela… Camus a dû lui demander de te monter contre moi et comme c'est un petit élève bien docile, il l'a fait ! »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout… Hyoga ne m'a rien demandé. Il ne sait même pas que je suis en train de t'affronter à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Tiens donc. Mais tu ne nies pas qu'il est ta réelle motivation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai, mais pas tout à fait exact. C'est bien plus complexe en réalité… et ça ne change rien au fait que je ne te laisserai pas passer. » Assura t-il fermement.

« T'es têtu gamin… » Soupira le scorpion, décidant enfin de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Et c'est toi qui parles… N'espère pas que les autres chevaliers te laissent passer sans contrepartie. Tu es encore loin d'être arrivé au Palais du Pope. »

« Sans contre partie, hein ? Tu m'intéresses là. Nous parlons enfin le même langage. Dis-moi ce que tu désires et je l'obtiendrai pour toi. C'est le cygne que tu veux plumer ? Pas de problème ! Mais à ta place, je changerai de proie. S'il est aussi insensible et frigide que son maître, tu vas souffrir. »

« Tu mériterais que je ne te laisse même pas passer au vu des propos que tu tiens… »

« Mais tu vas le faire quand même. »

« Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? Pour l'amour que tu portes à Camus ? Tu l'as tellement trompé que cet argument ne vaut plus rien. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est très simple, tout d'abord, tu n'as pas envie de te battre. Ensuite, c'est vrai, j'ai échoué. Mon amour pour lui n'était pas assez fort finalement. Mais cette fois, je vais réussir, non pas au nom de cet amour que j'ai bafoué et qui, déjà, n'avait pas su me servir de garde fou, mais au nom de la vengeance. Si l'amour n'est pas le plus fort, crois-moi, le désir de se venger est la motivation la plus forte qui soit ! »

Et le scorpion avait déclaré cela ave une telle véhémence et une telle brillance dans le regard, que Shun avait senti sa volonté vaciller comme la flamme d'une bougie engloutie par les ténèbres. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela de la part de Milo. Il pensait que son amour pour le Verseau était le moteur principal du Scorpion. A tort. Shun était donc choqué d'apprendre que ce qui poussait Milo à ne pas céder était en réalité un sentiment d'une telle noirceur. Et malheureusement, il savait que s'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait maintenir à flot le Scorpion, ce n'était plus cet amour qu'il y avait eu un jour entre lui et son amant, mais bel et bien le désir tenace de se venger.

Même s'il était déçu par l'attitude de Milo qui n'avait rien de noble, il était sûr qu'il réussirait et ne faiblirait pas. Il s'écarta donc, essayant de dissimuler ses larmes. Une telle franchise l'avait blessé et la désillusion y était pour beaucoup… L'amour était-il donc destiné et condamné à finir ainsi, sans aucune chance de sauvetage ? L'amour se transformait-il en haine au fur et à mesure des années et coups bas ? C'était tellement inconcevable pour lui que se prendre une réalité aussi laide de plein fouet le meurtrissait profondément.

« Est-ce que Hyoga et moi… » Mais impossible pour lui de finir sa phrase. Il prenait décidément un bien grand choc. Milo et Camus incarnaient l'amour impossible mais surmontant l'adversité. Ils étaient un exemple pour tous.

Milo s'arrêta, mais ne le regarda pas pour autant.

« Non. Chacun est différent, chaque couple à son histoire. Ca n'a jamais été facile entre Camus et moi alors, ça devait arriver. Personne n'est responsable, c'était juste voué à l'échec dès le départ. Tu dois me trouver fataliste, mais en fait j'ai été trop optimiste. Lui et moi, nous savions que ça finirait de cette façon, mais je l'ai tellement forcé dans cette relation qu'il a finit par perdre sa lucidité et moi, j'ai continué à me voiler la face… »

« J'espère quand même que tu réussiras. Et pas pour ta vengeance… »

Mais le Scorpion ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop concentré sur le prochain adversaire : le temple d'Aioros. Qui l'y attendrait puisque son occupant officiel était décédé ?

« Putain… j'espère que son fantôme va pas chercher à me la mettre… manquerait plus qu'ça ! »

* * *

**Vous voulez ériger une statue à l'effigie de l'auteur ? Ou au contraire la lyncher en place publique ?**

**Ca se passe en dessous !**


	10. La faim justifie les moyens !

**Bonjour à toutes ! Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et de ne pas l'avoir oubliée !**

**Pour la peine, deux temples pour le prix d'un dans ce chapitre !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

En théorie, le prochain temple qui se dessinait à l'horizon était synonyme de passage tranquille, ne constituant aucune difficulté particulière. En effet, cela faisait une bonne décennie qu'il était inoccupé. Et qui disait inoccupé, disait personne pour essayer de l'empêcher de passer. Cependant, Milo savait que la situation était loin d'être aussi simple. Il avait imaginé un instant pouvoir se reposer dans son propre temple, mais même là, Camus avait posté une de ses sentinelles. Alors qui savait qui pouvait l'attendre là, en dehors du Verseau bien-sûr ? Mieux valait rester méfiant et raser les murs !

Le Temple du Sagittaire semblait désert, de prime abord. Mais Milo ne relâcha pas sa vigilance pour autant. Puisqu'il avait croisé Shun dans le temple précédent, Ikki l'attendait peut-être caché derrière une colonne pour venger sa petite soeur ! Avançant prudemment, les sens en alerte, le scorpion arriva finalement au centre de la pièce principale, bien éclairée. L'armure d'or du Centaure y trônait fièrement, étincelante. Il était loin le temps où Milo l'avait vue portée pour la dernière fois, par son porteur originel. Il avait immédiatement été subjugué par l'allure sainte et invincible qu'elle conférait au frère d'Aiolia. Il avait l'air d'un ange tombé sur Terre quand il déployait ses grandes ailes solaires.

Puisqu'il ne sentait aucun cosmos dans ce paisible havre temporaire, Milo décida de marquer une courte pause dans son périple pour se recueillir devant la Cloth. Il avait bien mérité un repos salutaire de quelques minutes. Sa santé mentale et sa motivation en dépendaient. Et puis... cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rendu hommage à Aioros, comme il le méritait. Le vaillant Grec avait inspiré toute une génération de chevaliers grâce à ses exploits et à son sacrifice d'une grande pureté.

« Salut mon pote. »

Bon ok, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été potes, Aioros étant morts alors que Milo n'était encore qu'un bébinou. Mais l'amant de Camus était persuadé qu'ils se seraient bien entendus s'ils avaient pu se côtoyer à l'âge adulte. L'Aioros qu'il avait connu était un héros certes, mais il était surtout renommé parmi les apprentis pour la cruauté de ses punitions. Ses légendaires astiquages de marches du Sanctuaire à la brosse à dents. Ses légendaires tours d'Arène par 40° C sous un soleil de plomb. Sans oublier ses tout aussi légendaires récurages de thermes ! Bien souvent, Milo en avait fait les frais. C'était ainsi. Petit, jamais il ne tenait en place, toujours plein d'énergie et prêt à se faire remarquer. Et le fait qu'il embarquait souvent Aiolia dans ses galères n'était bien entendu pas du goût du grand frère protecteur.

« Désolé de ne pas être passé te dire bonjour plus tôt... »

Il n'avait aucune excuse. Aioros était son voisin, alors aller lui rendre visite était extrêmement simple. Mais le scorpion n'en n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et il n'avait rien à lui dire. Rien qui pourrait montrer sa gratitude infinie envers le martyr. Parce que même s'il l'avait beaucoup châtié, le Sagittaire était toujours juste. Les punitions qu'il infligeait était toujours méritées et il avait laissé sa vie pour défendre leur déesse. Milo lui devait tant...

« Mais je ne suis pas trop doué pour discuter avec les morts. Shaka et DM font ça bien mieux que moi. »

Il se sentit rapidement gêné. Il devrait être plus solennel et il fixa le sol, comme un enfant qu'on venait de prendre en train de piquer des bonbons. Il décida de ne pas trop s'attarder...

« Quoiqu'il en soit... j'espère que de là où tu es, tu ne te marres pas trop en voyant à quel point je galère. C'est mérité, je sais, mais nous ne sommes pas tous des modèles de vertu comme toi. »

Il s'agenouilla quelques instants et ferma les yeux pour marquer son respect et prier que l'âme du Sagittaire trouve le repos auquel elle avait plus que droit. Sauf que lorsqu'il se releva, quelle ne fut pas sa désagréable surprise de voir que la flèche dorée de l'armure le visait dangereusement. Elle le pointait de façon accusatrice. Son sang se glaça et il ne ne figea sur place.

« Aioros ? C'est une blague ? »

L'armure voulait le tuer ! A se demander ce que Camus avait pu lui promettre à celle-la ! Manquait plus que ça...

Le scorpion fronça des sourcils et fit quelques pas en crabe sur le côté, comme si cela pouvait tromper la vigilance de la gardienne du temple. Sans succès, évidemment. Elle se tourna en même temps que lui, continuant à garder sa flèche dans la direction de Milo.

« Raaah mais merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux essayer de me... »

Il rougit furieusement à cette simple pensée saugrenue. Bon sanf ! L'armure du Sagittaire avait des vues sur lui !

« Range ta flèche et cesse de bander... ton arc ! On peut discuter ! » S'affola t-il en haletant.

Si l'armure s'y mettait, il ne pourrait pas y échapper ! Il sentait la panique le gagner irrémédiablement. Et l'apogée en fut atteinte quand la flèche désigna son entrejambe.

Mourir castré était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait ! Mais Camus avait du décréter que ce serait la seule façon pour lui de gagner de manière sûre. Le scorpion ferma les yeux, incapable de décider de son propre sort.

La dernière punition d'Aioros serait la pire...

Mais rien ne se passa. Doucement, Milo se risqua à regarder à nouveau la mort en face. L'armure avait changé de cible et elle tira derrière lui. Une brèche lézarda le mur touché de plein fouet et il commença à s'effriter, dévoilant des inscriptions en grec. Abasourdi, Milo s'en approcha, sans perdre des yeux la Cloth agressive. Celle-ci avait cessé de briller de manière menaçante et se tenait à présent parfaitement immobile.

Sur le mur, on pouvait lire :

« _Méfie-toi de Shura. Il mijote quelque chose. »_

Alors là. Il était sur le cul. Et c'était bien peu de le dire ! Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une chose pareille ! Que le Sagittaire soit de son côté était assez choquant en soi, mais qu'il l'aide en lui révélant une si précieuse information, étonnait grandement le scorpion libidineux. Comme quoi, il avait encore quelques alliés dans ce foutu club échangiste ! Apparemment, tous n'en voulait pas qu'à ses fesses ou à celles de Camus et c'était franchement rassurant ! Evidemment, cela ne lui indiquait pas quelle traitrise allait mettre en place Shura, mais au moins maintenant, il était sûr que le caprin allait tenter quelque chose. Honnêtement, il n'aurait pas catalogué le discret espagnol du genre à se mêler de ces histoires indécentes. En effet, Shura était plutôt connu pour sa misanthropie et son côté solitaire. Quel intérêt avait-il à aider Camus ? Mais les deux hommes étaient voisins et avaient toujours entretenu de cordiaux rapports. Il y avait donc fort à parier que le français avait su trouver un bon compromis avec son voisin européen. Et connaissant Shura... ça allait faire très mal...

Après avoir passé quelques minutes à se remettre de ses émotions, Milo avait repris sa route vers la rédemption. Il abordait le temple du Capricorne avait une belle boule à l'estomac. Grâce ou à cause d'Aioros. Il n'était pas tranquille de ne pas savoir ce que lui préparait Shura. En parlant de ce dernier, une délicieuse odeur de paëlla se dégageait de son antre. La saveur des épices délicatement relevées chatouillaient les narines de Milo avait un franc succès.

Le scorpion comprit alors, mais bien trop tard...

Que le Capricorne avait dégainé son arme la plus fatale, contre laquelle même l'affutée Excalibur ne pouvait rien ! La paëlla de Shura, c'était sacré ! Seuls de rares élus avaient pu se vanter d'y avoir goûté et aucun ne s'était encore remis de cette expérience culinaire divine. Rien que de l'évoquer mettait l'eau à la bouche de l'invertébré. Impossible de résister à ce doux fumet, même s'il puait le piège à des années lumières à la ronde. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Milo se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine du Capricorne. Shura s'y trouvait, ne s'étant même pas donné la peine de se déplacer pour aller accueillir son hôte. Il était en effet sûr des charmes de sa cuisine et il avait eu raison, puisqu'elle avait mené le scorpion droit jusqu'à lui, lui économisant discours et tentatives de chantages improbables. Maintenant qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon, il ne restait plus qu'à appliquer le plan tout simplement.

« Bonjour Milo, tu restes manger un morceau ? »

Impossible de dire non ! Son palet en rêvait depuis de longues années. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir cette chance de goûter la cuisine de Shura un jour, alors hors de question de refuser ! Quitte à perdre, il le ferait le ventre plein ! Oui, c'était décidé. Il allait rester malgré le risque évident que cela comportait.

Il s'installa donc à table et Shura s'approcha de lui, délaissant sa paëlla qui exhalait des odeurs de « reviens-y ». Le caprin passa une serviette autour du cou de son compagnon d'armes pour éviter que celui-ci ne se bave dessus. Ensuite, il retourna à ses fourneaux, toujours emmitouflé dans son saillant petit tablier rose. Shura transpirait le sérieux. A première vue, ce n'était absolument pas le genre de chevalier qui attirait Milo. Trop associal et grave. En bref, pas le type de mec avec qui on s'éclate au pieu ou ailleurs d'ailleurs ! Mais bizarrement le grec devait avouer qu'il le découvrait sous un nouveau jour particulièrement flatteur. Il ne le trouvait absolument pas ridicule malgré son accoutrement improbable. Et puis, ne dit-on pas que la meilleure façon de toucher le coeur d'un homme est de passer par son estomac ? Shura semblait l'avoir compris. Il compensait son manque de spontanéité et de joie de vivre par des talents culinaires légendaires. Couteau et fourchette tendus, Milo attendait, langue sortie et yeux brillants. Il allait se régaler !

Enfin, le capricorne lui amena une assiette du plat tant convoité, encore fumant. Rien que le parfum, le doux fumet qui s'en dégageait embaumait la pièce et était chargé de promesses, transportant le scorpion vers l'Olympe. Se sentant pousser des ailes dans le dos, Milo en devint presque solemnel. Cette paëlla était une oeuvre d'art. Il hésitait même à plonger ses couverts dedans de peur de la dénaturer. C'était une véritable toile de couleurs vives et appétissantes. Mais son estomac gargouillait tant qu'il ne résista pas et se décida à goûter. Même la texture était souple à souhait, laissant sans mal la fourchette la pénétrer. En réalité, jamais il n'aurait penser que la cuisine était si sexuellement connotée et pourtant, il devait l'avouer, elle lui filait des frissons et lui faisait imaginer toute autre chose.

« Bon appétit ».

Shura goûta alors le contenu de son assiette. Milo l'imita rapidement et manqua d'avoir un orgasme dès que ses papilles touchèrent le riz jaune. C'était un véritable délice ! Du genre qu'on ne mange qu'une seule fois dans sa vie; C'était presque aussi fameux que le sexe avec Camus. Ce qui en langage scorpion équivalait à une mention « très bien ».

« Hmmm... Shura c'est... _bueno_... »

Lui, le chevalier le plus mauvais en langues du Sanctuaire se retrouvait à parlotter en espagnol. Qui l'eût cru ? Certainement pas lui. Shura répondit par un sourire timide.

« Il faut faire honneur à l'assiette alors. Tu dois TOUT finir. »

Ce qui aurait pu paraître difficile vue la plâtrée servie par l'espagnol, mais ce défi ne faisait pas peur à Milo. Crever d'indigestion lui semblait tout à coup être une mort magnifique !

Alors qu'il savourait son plat de manière presque érotique, les paroles sages d'Aioros résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« _Méfie-toi de Shura. Il mijote quelque chose. _»

Et le choix des termes du Sagittaire lui sembla tout à coup moins anodin. « Mijoter ». Comme préparer, cuisiner un plat ! C'était FORCEMENT lié ! Milo en lâcha sa fourchette. Qui savait ce que Shura avait bien pu mettre dans son plat ?

« Hay un problema, Milo ? »

Vite, se ressaisir et ne pas paraître suspicieux !

« Si. Tu pourrais aller me chercher un peu de... de... machin rouge qui arrache le palet là... »

« Harissa ? »

« Ouais ! »

L'espagnol parut légèrement outré que Milo dénature son plat de la sorte en le noyant dans la harissa. La paëlla de Shura était PARFAITE, se suffisant à elle-même. Mais après tout, Milo était peut-être trop grossier et quelconque pour apprécier réellement les bonnes choses. Sa relation chaotique avec Camus en était l'exemple le plus parlant. L'assassin d'Aioros soupira et rendit les armes, se levant pour aller en chercher. Pendant ce temps, Milo en profita pour échanger les assiettes.

Et les conséquences lui donnèrent raison de ce geste.

En effet, quand Shura revint avec la harissa, il reprit sa dégustation sans se méfier, tandis que Milo se goinfrait de son assiette nouvellement acquise. Si Shura avait glissé de la drogue dans son assiette, il n'allait pas tarder à manifester des signes extérieurs. Rapidement, l'espagnol sembla pris de fortes somnolences. Il tenait à peine droit, ses yeux se fermant intempestivement. Milo sourit alors diaboliquement.

« _Hay un problema, Shura ?_ »

Mais trop tard, le caprin avait définitivement perdu sa bataille contre Morphée et gisait inerte, la tête dans son plat, ronflant comme un cochon bien heureux et gavé. Aioros avait eu raison et Milo leva les yeux au plafond avec une petite pensée pour lui.

« Merci, vieux. Dommage que tu sois mort, je t'aurai remercié en nature sinon pour ton aide ! »

Et sans demander son reste, le ventre plein, mais léger comme un nuage parce qu'il avait déjoué le piège perfide du cuistot de la muerte, il fila en direction du prochain temple.

Celui de Camus...


	11. Briser la Glace

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, qui me vont droit au coeur. Sans plus tarder la suite, avec un chapitre au rating M bien senti. **

**Allez Milo, plus que deux temples et c'est la fin !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Enfin, l'avant dernier temple se dressait fièrement devant Milo. C'était un lieu chargé de souvenirs et le scorpion en connaissait les moindres recoins. Tout d'abord, les alentours de la Maison du Verseau, qu'il avait maintes fois étrennés avec Camus, dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire surprendre par leur maître respectif. Mais bien vite les câlins à la fraîche et en cachette avaient perdu de leur attrait.

Ils avaient donc passé la vitesse supérieure et Milo avait pénétré la demeure de Camus, enfin. Et dans tous les sens du terme, même les plus salaces. Ils avaient testé toutes les pièces du temple durant leurs ébats et plusieurs meubles avaient rendu l'âme, ne pouvant résister à la force de leur amour.

Alors bien-sûr, ça faisait toujours un petit quelque chose à Milo de rentrer à la maison. Oui, la Maison. C'était bel et bien ici. Finalement, depuis le début de sa relation amoureuse avec Camus, le scorpion passait peu de temps dans son propre temple. Dès qu'il rentrait de mission, il se précipitait chez son amant et c'était là qu'il se sentait le mieux, y passant le plus clair de son temps. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, les circonstances étaient différentes. Pas le temps de s'attarder sur toutes ces anecdotes qui bondissaient dans son esprit, tant chaque coin du temple représentait quelque chose à ses yeux.

Le Temple semblait vide, sans vie, triste lui aussi. Il avait la mort dans l'âme, comme Milo en entrant. Car pour la première fois, il pénétrait la maison zodiacale sans aucune joie. C'était étrange, tout était plongé dans le noir complet, comme si la Maison était endeuillée. Comprenait-elle que Milo allait enterrer aujourd'hui son amour pour le Verseau ? Non, impossible, ce n'était qu'une vieille baraque poussiéreuse !

Mais cela ne changeait rien aux intentions du scorpion qui avançait d'un pas décidé. Il allait en finir avec ses sentiments pour Camus. Et pour le moment, il était étonné que sa traversé du temple se passe sans encombre. Venant de Camus, il aurait pensé que le Verseau tenterait quelque chose de fourbe, comme par exemple de piéger sa demeure avec toutes sortes d'instruments de torture. Mais rien de tout cela.

Tout à coup, le Grec sentit un cosmos au centre du dôme et il se méfia le temps d'en identifier la source. L'énergie était glaciale comme le vent de la Sibérie. Milo baissa sa garde.

« Camus ? »

Que faisait le Verseau ici ? Il avait peut-être décidé de l'attendre là et de lui présenter ses excuses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Camus avait toujours été du genre raisonnable, alors ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait réalisé son erreur et qu'il vienne essayer de recoller les morceaux. Milo se dirigea donc en position de force vers le coeur de la Maison. Il était en position pour négocier quelque chose. Ok, il n'était pas prêt à passer l'éponge, mais peut-être que si Camus se montrait sexuellement réceptif et convainquant, alors...

« Camus, t'es où bordel ? »

Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à cache-cache ! Milo scrutait l'environnement sombre, sans y voir la moindre forme de vie, même s'il détectait clairement le cosmos froid caractéristique de son fiancé.

« Arrête de te cacher et viens me lécher les orteils... Peut-être que dans ma grande mansuétude, je te pardonnerai au bout de quelques années d'esclave sexuel. » Sourit-il.

Mais toujours pas de Camus. Depuis quand le Verseau était-il d'humeur aussi joueuse ? Pas d'autre choix que de venir le déloger lui-même dans ce cas... Milo soupira et il enflamma son cosmos, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et trouver le propriétaire du cosmos de gel. Sauf que brusquement, il sentit une paire de mains glacées se poser sur ses yeux pour l'aveugler temporairement.

« Camus... qu'est-ce que... »

Mais pas le temps de finir. Il faisait aussi noir que dans la cave à vin de Saga là-dedans ! Le Verseau passa devant Milo et le débarrassa immédiatement de son pantalon, sans autre forme de procès. Il attaquait fort et Milo ne s'y attendait pas !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je déconnais pour les pieds ! »

Des lèvres glacées se posèrent sur les siennes, avides et une langue inquisitrice se glissa entre elles pour venir sa compagne de jeu. Tout était gelé chez Camus. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Milo l'adorait. Quelle étrange sensation que de se faire violer buccalement par un organe aussi glacé. Le scorpion avait surnommé cela le « Kiss Cool » et il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à bénéficier de l'exclusivité de ce baiser frais.

Cette sensation glacée le tranquillisa immédiatement, comme d'habitude. C'était imparable pour endormir sa vigilance et ses sens. Le Verseau en profita pour ôter le T-shirt du scorpion et il déposa une neige de baisers sur son torse sensible. Milo frissonna. C'était agréable, mais vraiment bizarre. Ses muscles se contractaient tout seuls pour fuir le contact.

Lentement, mais sûrement il perdait pied. Camus avait toujours su comment anesthésier son corps en se servant de son froid. Il trichait. Enfoiré de Verseau !

Camus arriva bientôt à la ceinture abdominale de Scorpion qu'il mordilla affectueusement, avant de prendre en main un certain dard qui ne demandait que cela. Mais qui le regretta bien vite en sentant le blizzard s'abattre cruellement sur lui. Cela fit un mal de chien et Milo recula maladroitement, heurtant durement une colonne derrière lui. Mais son agresseur ne le laissa pas fuir ainsi... Il revint à la charge et s'occupa avec sa bouche de la hampe maltraitée auparavant, sans faire usage du gel, cette fois.

Une façon de demander pardon, sans doute. Le scorpion lâcha un râle de pur plaisir qui fit écho dans le temple. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de Camus, qui lui semblèrent moins soyeux. Mais qu'importe ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'extase sensoriel que lui apportait le Verseau. Quel dommage qu'il se cache ainsi dans le noir. C'était très excitant, mais à la fois... le scorpion regrettait de ne pouvoir scruter les quelques émotions qui passaient parfois dans les yeux de son amant. Cela rendait Camus encore plus beau quand il dévoilait son côté vulnérable.

Mais bon, Milo n'était pas contre un peu d'innovation, bien au contraire ! Ne pas voir l'auteur de ces caresses scandaleuses décuplait la sensibilité du scorpion, comme Shaka le faisait en gardant continuellement les yeux fermés. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que Camus le prenne en bouche, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Le Verseau tournait tranquillement autour de sa proie et autour du pot, donc, semblant savourer chaque seconde durant lesquelles il faisait monter la pression et la frustration chez sa victime. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Camus avait toujours aimé avoir le contrôle total sur tout. Son esprit appliqué et minutieux détestait les imprévus. Milo ne le comprenait que trop bien, mais chez le Verseau c'était si obsessionnel que cela ne laissait aucune place à l'improvisation ou à la fantaisie.

Camus était frigide.

C'était la seule explication, non ?

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le scorpion de prendre un pied phénoménal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le Verseau avait changé d'avis ! C'était comme dans un rêve ! Il leva le regard au plafond... il pouvait presque y voir des étoiles, tant il était sur un petit nuage quand Camus accéda finalement à sa requête...

Hey mais une minute ! C'était une nouvelle technique ça ! Hmmm pas mal... le scorpion gémit franchement, sauf que... même si tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit plus très clair, un doute persistait. Et si cela faisait partie de l'épreuve aussi ? Camus avait dit qu'il l'attendrait au palais du Pope, pas dans son temple. De plus, il n'avait même pas encore affronté Aphrodite, son adversaire le plus redouté. Il était impossible que cela se finisse si vite et ainsi ! Conscient de cela malgré le plaisir évident que la bouche de Camus lui apportait, tel un cocon douillet et frais, Milo le repoussa à contrecoeur...

« A...attend Cam'... C'est quoi l'embrouille ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Dis quelque chose... » L'encouragea t-il.

Mais toujours rien. Et il revint à la charge, se collant nu contre Milo cette fois. Le scorpion avait facilement capté le froissement des vêtements du Verseau tombant au sol. Et son corps était à présent blottit contre le sien. Malheureusement cette fois, la graine du doute avait germé dans la tête de Milo.

Un doute affreux.

Il était trop tard, malgré cette tentante diversion. Le français venait de jouer sa dernière carte.

Et si...?

Fronçant des sourcils, mais attirant bien Camus contre lui, Milo dégaina l'Aiguille Ecarlate et il la planta sans scrupule dans l'épaule de son amant qui poussa un cri d'agonie pure.

Et surprise, cette voix n'était pas celle de son Roi des Glaces.

Mais celle du Prince...

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Milo s'étira. Il avait vu juste, son intuition légendaire l'avait encore une fois sauvé.

« Putain Hyoga... t'as presque failli m'avoir. »

L'autre resta silencieux.

« C'est bon, je t'ai reconnu... t'as perdu ta langue à force de jouer avec mon dard ou quoi ? »

Le blond soupira et alla allumer la lumière. Il faisait nuit noire dehors. Pas étonnant que Milo n'ait rien vu, malgré les fenêtres. Pendant ce temps, Milo le reluqua sous toutes les coutures. Il n'y avait aucune étoile ce soir, certes, mais la lune était pleine, constata t-il en s'attardant sur le fessier rebondi du futur Saint des Glaces.

« T'as grandi on dirait. »

« C'est normal, non ? Je ne suis plus un enfant... » Fit-il, lassé.

« Je vois ça. » Répondit Milo en se léchant les babines sans même s'en cacher.

« Arrête de me mater comme ça, on dirait un vieux pervers. »

« Vieux, peut-être pas. Mais pervers, quand tu veux ! »

« Et tu ne nies même pas en plus... Pas étonnant que mon Maître soit si fâché contre toi. Si seulement tu étais plus discret... »

« Je n'y peux rien si je vis au milieu d'un harem de beaux mecs ! Même les apprentis sont magnifiques ! »

« Evidemment, c'est de ta faute... »

Il soupira et ramassa ses vêtements, mais entre temps le scorpion avait comblé la distance les séparant la vitesse de la lumière et il lui attrapa le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Vous. Vous tous, vous êtes une tentation de tous les instants pour moi. Alors oui, c'est de votre faute, pas de la mienne. »

« Arrête. Tu draguerais n'importe quoi, même une colonne avec une jupe ! Maintenant, lâche-moi. »

Milo glissa son index et son majeur sous le menton du blond et le força à relever la tête, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« C'est fou... tu as vraiment le même goût que Camus... pas étonnant que je me sois planté... »

« Continue à te trouver des excuses... Tu es décidément super fort pour ça... »

Le Grec lui lécha la jugulaire, descendant doucement le long de sa nuque qu'il mordilla et suça doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ? » S'agaça mollement le Russe.

« J'attends que tu me repousses... »

Il poursuivit sa découverte de ce corps ferme et juvénile. Hyoga avait encore la peau douce d'un bébé, c'était très plaisant et surtout de sentir ses réactions. Son souffle s'accélérait. Ses battements de coeur jouaient du tambour dans sa poitrine et il sentait tous ses muscles se tendre. C'était quelque chose que le corps mort en apparence de Camus ne faisait plus, malgré les trésors d'inventivité que Milo déployait pour le ressusciter.

Et c'était plaisant...

« Je le savais... tu me veux tout autant que je te désire. » Sourit-il en sentant la preuve évidente du désir de Hyoga contre son ventre chaud.

« C'est Maître Camus qui m'a demandé de te piéger... »

« C'est très réussi, bravo. Il t'a dit jusqu'où tu devais aller ? »

« Non... mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est toi qui m'as piégé... »

Il s'abandonnait dans les bras de son aîné. Oui, Milo lui avait toujours plu. Toujours. Il avait été comme un second mentor pour lui... Combien de fois l'avait-il vu en songes, alors qu'il était sur le point de perdre une bataille ? Jusqu'ici, seuls des morts l'incitaient à revenir vivant. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Milo, c'était le chevalier du scorpion sa motivation à survivre. Combien de fois avait-il vu le Grec nu dans ses rêves ? Et en vrai ? Il l'avait souvent surpris en train de faire l'amour à Camus... s'imaginant secrètement à la place du Verseau...

Et son désir le plus fou était en train de se réaliser !

Milo comprenait à présent la présence de Shun dans son temple. Le tendre Andromède avait tenté d'empêcher Milo de lui souffler son petit ami à la blondeur angélique, mais aux courbes diaboliques. Dans un élan d'agressivité, Milo releva une cuisses de Hyoga et la tint à hauteur de sa propre hanche pour dévoiler un angle d'attaque plus propice à une percée future.

Il le tenait bien contre lui et l'embrassait fougueusement. C'était comme avec Camus, avant, il y a longtemps. Quand la passion brûlait encore au sein de leur couple. Mais la routine avait tout détruit entre eux. Ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer.. Même le sexe était devenu une corvée...

Le cygne poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir à la fois quand il sentit une hampe de chair affamée dire bonjour à une partie sensible de son anatomie, qui était à présent sans défense et offerte au redoutable scorpion. Milo était pressé. Il avait sauté toutes les étapes, mais ce flot de sensations continu et connu semblait avoir noyé toute sa volonté de faire les choses dans les règles.

Il ressentait une excitation proche de la frénésie, semblable à celle qui avait failli déflorer brutalement Shaka toute à l'heure. Il regarda enfin Hyoga dans les yeux, comme pour le prévenir qu'il allait enfin se couler en lui. Il appuya l'extrémité de son membre avide contre l'entrée du Paradis, mais au moment d'en franchir le seuil, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement.

Ce n'était plus Hyoga qu'il avait en face de lui.

Mais Camus lors de leur première fois...

Ils avaient le même regard, la même appréhension teintée de luxure dans les yeux. C'était grâce à cela que Milo avait put le faire finalement, ce jour-là. Cette expression de désir intense l'avait galvanisé et il avait pénétré Camus d'une traite, sans hésiter. Camus était si beau à cet instant. Tout son corps avait répondu d'une seule voix à l'entrée en force de Milo, ne cherchant pas à contrer l'assaut, mais à accueillir plus profondément le scorpion dans ses entrailles de velours.

Malheureusement, la flamme qu'il avait captée dans le regard de Camus au moment de leur première étreinte, il ne l'avait plus jamais vue ensuite. Le Verseau se donnait à lui par devoir conjugal et par habitude... Et lui, venait de moins en moins souvent l'honorer et lui conter fleurette comme il le faisait systématiquement avant. Ils n'avaient plus de temps à se consacrer, plus l'envie surtout...

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis cette fameuse et merveilleuse nuit entre eux ?

C'était Camus. Il s'était mué en un être frigide, dont le cul n'était plus qu'une terre de glace aride et inhospitalière !

Non... c'était lui le seul responsable...

A partir de la seconde où il avait enfin possédé Camus après toutes ces années d'attente enfin récompensées, Milo s'était désintéressé de lui. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, alors, il devait passer à une jouet à présent. C'était comme ça. C'était la nature profonde du Scorpion et ses sentiments forts et sincères pour Camus n'avaient fait que retarder l'inévitable... Milo avait bien essayé de remettre du piment dans leur couple, mais sans succès.

Non, ça aussi aussi c'était faux. Il n'avait même pas essayé. C'était Camus qui avait tout tenté. Mais même sous assistance respiratoire, leur couple n'avait pas survécu.

C'était l'unique et macabre vérité.

En un réflexe salvateur, Milo se décolla de Hyoga. L'incompréhension la plus totale se lisait sans mal dans les yeux du Russe.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas... putain, putain, putain ! » Il évita de le regarder, allant chercher ses vêtements comme pour recouvrir un peu de contenance.

Il se dégoûtait à cet instant. Non, il se dégoûtait tout court, depuis déjà des années. Mais il se voilait la face ! Il était le vrai coupable et avait préféré tout foutre sur le dos de Camus, parce que c'était tellement plus simple et que ça évitait une bonne remise en question ! Il avait agi comme un lâche.

Toutes les sensations que Camus ne lui procurait plus, il était allé les chercher en désespoir de cause chez d'autres. Le Verseau, éternellement blessé dans sa dignité et son amour avait passé l'éponge un nombre incalculable de fois, espérant que Milo changerait. Mais avec le temps, Milo n'avait même plus daigné dissimuler ses frasques sexuelles, ni même essayé de mériter le pardon de son grand amour...

« Pardonne-moi Hyoga, mais je dois régler quelque chose avec ton Maître. Merci. Sans toi, je n'aurai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi le coeur de Camus s'est transformé en banquise. Tu devrais aller rejoindre Shun, il est inquiet pour toi. Il t'attend dans mon Temple. »

Ne laissant même pas le cygne reprendre ses esprits ou protester, le T-shirt à moitié enfilé, Milo se sauva comme un voleur.

Honteux.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**


	12. Au Nom de la Rose

**Bonsoir à toutes !**

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Au programme : un Milo bourré d'incertitudes, un Poisson vicieux et une piscine.**

**Enjoy et merci encore pour votre soutien !** **C'est grâce à vous que je n'ai pas laissé tombé cette histoire et que je vais enfin la terminer après des années de réflexion et de macération !**

* * *

Devant lui se dressait majestueusement le dernier temple.

Il le connaissait par coeur. Combien d'heures avait-il passé ici ? Peut-être plus que dans tous les autres temples réunis. Ce qui était un comble puisqu'il comptait le sien et celui de Camus dans ce total.

Il s'avança dans la roserait maléfique. Les roses étaient rouges de sang, elles semblaient repues, mais c'était comme si elles se moquaient de lui tandis qu'il gravissait les marches de la demeure des Poissons. Leur couleur profonde et éclatante rappelait celle des flammes de l'Enfer. Il faisait nuit noire et l'horloge du Sanctuaire scintillait étrangement. Que de chemin parcouru. Il se retourna pour admirer la vue que lui offrait le sommet de la montagne.

Tout en bas, les temples zodiacaux semblaient minuscules et éparpillés. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils constituaient le dernier bastion contre les forces du Mal. Milo était tout de même assez satisfait ! Personne n'aurai cru, et encore moins lui, qu'il serait capable d'arriver aussi loin sans succomber !

Cette épreuve n'avait pas été de tout repos par moment, mais il se sentait indéniablement plus fort à présent et déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait pris confiance en lui. Ce serait trop bête de s'arrêter ici et pourtant, ce fut la première chose à laquelle Milo pensa en se présentant devant l'entrée du Temple d'Aphrodite.

Si jusqu'ici sa quête n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, ici, elle prenait une tournure inédite. On pouvait dire que c'était réellement MAINTENANT qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'une résolution sans faille.

A côté de ce qui l'attendait sans doute ici, le reste avait été une promenade de santé, si bien qu'il hésita et marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se donner du courage.

Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour rebrousser chemin et abandonner. Il serait plus sage d'abdiquer et de gentiment reconnaître qu'il n'était pas capable d'aller plus loin.

De tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire avec lesquels Milo avait eu des incartades à caractère sexuel, Aphrodite était son favori. Il était la courtisane la plus dévouée de son harem. Et comme par hasard, il fallait qu'il habite le dernier temple ! Si Aphrodite avait occupé la toute première demeure, l'histoire aurait été réglée avant même d'avoir commencé ! Cela aurait été tellement plus simple ! Milo ne serait pas arrivé jusqu'ici dans la souffrance et les larmes pour finalement devoir perdre honteusement !

Parce qu'il ne faisait nul doute que c'était la défaite qui l'attendait au détour du chemin, alors pourquoi continuer ?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Orgueil, fierté, masochisme ou amour pour Camus ?

Il pénétra dans le temple et le traversa en courant le plus vite possible. Heureusement pour lui, cela se passa sans encombre. Il en fut presque soulagé, mais son instinct lui soufflait de se tenir sur ses gardes. Aphrodite n'avait encore rien tenté et connaissant la perfidie du Poisson, Milo aurait tort de crier victoire trop vite.

A présent, l'impressionnante roseraie d'Aphrodite se dressait devant lui, s'étendant à perte de vue jusqu'au Palais du Pope. Nombreux étaient ceux dont le corps en putréfaction avait nourri les fleurs démoniaques. Elles étaient d'une espèce très dangereuse et résistante qui utilisait la chair comme engrais. Et si finalement, c'était ça, l'ultime épreuve ? Aphrodite n'avait même pas besoin d'intervenir. Le poison virulent du parfum des roses carnivores serait bien suffisant pour faire trépasser le courageux Milo.

Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, sans armure, il se sentait nu comme un ver et ne pouvait rien contre ces ennemis voraces. Pour le moment, elles se tenaient tranquilles et lui offraient même un petit sentier dégagé. Entre suivre ce suspect chemin et se perdre parmi la flore mortelle, Milo fit son choix. Il doutait fort que cette route le mène sain et sauf jusqu'à la sortie, mais il n'avait d'autre option que de le suivre docilement.

Bientôt, il déboucha sur une vaste surface dallée que les roses rouges ne semblaient pas avoir colonisée. Etrangement, Milo ne se souvenait pas de cet endroit. Il lui était arrivé d'aller s'ébattre dans la roseraie avec Aphrodite, mais sans jamais trop s'y enfoncer. En effet, même si le scorpion avait des prédispositions naturelles pour résister au poison, il savait que seul Aphrodite pouvait se targuer de pouvoir se balader nu s'il le souhaitait au milieu des fleurs assassines.

Au beau milieu de cet espace vierge une piscine avait été creusée. Et dans l'eau claire et encore fumante nageait un superbe poisson. Ses vêtements jonchaient astucieusement le sol, laissant deviner qu'il avait plongé dedans dans le plus simple appareil. Milo sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. La tête lui tournait, sans doute à cause du parfum de ces maudites plantes.

Tout comme ses fleurs favorites, Aphrodite avait des épines. Il sortit de la piscine comme dans un film, magnifique, ses muscles finement dessinés ruisselant d'eau. La lumière des bougies dansait sur sa peau de porcelaine et parfaite. Il souriait et le fixait de ses deux belles perles d'azur. Milo se sentit flancher comme un gamin. Il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais impossible de bouger. L'odeur des fleurs avait-elle déjà paralysé son système nerveux ? Ou alors était-ce une liane qui s'était enroulée à ses chevilles.

Rien de tout cela.

Aphrodite s'approcha de lui de sa démarche chaloupée, balançant les hanches de manière suggestive et Milo n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs, hypnotisé par la grâce mortelle de l'occupant du douzième temple. Il aurait adoré avoir le courage de Shiryu en se crevant les yeux, mais esclave de ses sens, il en avait déjà cédé deux au Poisson : la vue et l'odorat.

Alors il s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à ceux qu'il lui restait, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Aphrodite les lui ôte également.

« Milo, je t'attendais. Tu viens te baigner avec moi ? »

Il passa les bras autour du cou du malheureux scorpion en minaudant sans le quitter de ses prunelles bleutées. Incapable de refuser, le scorpion le suivit comme un chien et Aphrodite le débarrassa de ses vêtements.

Quand exactement ?

Milo ne saurait le dire. Il n'avait rien remarqué jusqu'à ce que l'eau chaude lèche sensuellement sa peau nue. En une brasse souple, Aphrodite combla la distance entre eux... Il avait même prévu le champagne dans un petit seau rempli de glaçons. Il en servit une coupe à Milo et en dégusta une.

Même quand il effectuait une action aussi simple que boire, Aphrodite était la sensualité incarnée. Ses lèvres pleines et brillantes bougeaient de manière envoûtante et Milo se sentait couler. Il était collé au rebord ne semblant pas prêt à s'en éloigner. Nager avec les requins ? Très peu pour lui ! Il savait que s'il s'enfonçait dans la mer, il allait se faire dévorer tout cru. Il avait perdu toute volonté d'essayer de se sauver, mais au moins, il lui restait le bon sens de ne pas aller affronter Aphrodite dans son propre élément.

« Que se passe t-il ? Tu ne parles pas beaucoup ce soir. »

« D'habitude non plus. »

Avec Aphrodite, il n'avait jamais de répartie cinglante à balancer au visage de poupon du poisson. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, laissant leurs corps le faire pour eux.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est parce que tu as la bouche occupée à autre chose d'ordinaire. »

« Là aussi. » Se défendit-il mollement en vidant sa flûte de champagne.

Aphrodite gloussa. Milo transpirait la terreur. Il était effrayé comme la pauvre sardine qui se serait prise dans les mailles d'un filet de pêcheur. Il ne trouvait plus la sortie, il commençait à manquer d'air et ses jambes en coton ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité pour fuir.

C'était bon, si bon de se repaître de l'angoisse de Milo, lui qui était si doué pour museler ses émotions derrière un masque d'indifférence ou d'ironie. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient eu le privilège de ce pouvoir galvanisant sur le scorpion.

« J'ai très envie de graver pour toujours ce moment dans ma mémoire. Le jour où Milo du Scorpion a perdu sa plus importante bataille. »

Aphrodite ne jouait plus. L'éclat dans ses pupilles avait changé. Un sourire malsain s'étira sur son visage fin et il coinça bien Milo dans le coin gauche de la piscine.

« Fro'... qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Demanda le Grec avait la même mollesse.

Une main baladeuse vint rapidement répondre à la question de Milo qui se tendit instantanément.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois parvenu jusqu'ici. Je devrai te féliciter je suppose, mais au lieu de cela je vais t'achever. » Prévint dangereusement Aphrodite alors que sa main délicate massait une belle épine sous l'eau.

« Arrête ! » Suffoqua Milo.

Aphrodite passait ses journées à prendre soin de ses chères amies fleuries. Il était un expert du toucher et ses ongles parfaitement manucurés rappelaient les piquants de ses roses. Il s'amusa à en user sur le sexe du scorpion, le titillant astucieusement pour l'aider à prendre du volume.

« Sssshhh... détend-toi. Je vais te faire du bien et te soulager de toute la tension que tu as accumulée pendant douze temples. » Promit-il de sa voix sifflante.

Milo n'était pas un très grand lecteur contrairement à Camus, mais pendant un instant il jura avoir entendu la voix reptilienne de Kaa dans « Le Livre de la Jungle » et il se sentait aussi impuissant que Mowgli. Les penchants marqués de Milo pour le masochisme étaient connus d'Aphrodite qui s'attardait sur l'extrémité de la hampe de chair, là où la peau est la plus fine et sensible. Il l'égratigna sans pitié.

Le regard dans le vague comme il basculait la tête en arrière, Milo se laissa faire. Aphrodite maîtrisait l'art de l'amour comme personne. La faute à Arès, qu'il avait servi personnellement pendant des années lors de son règne totalitaire. Le dieu de la guerre avait transformé le séduisant poisson en arme fatale, auquel nul ne pouvait résister.

Blotti contre lui, Aphrodite lui baisait le cou avec ses lèvres collantes et généreuse, cherchant un nerf spécifique pour le stimuler davantage. Quant il le trouva finalement, le poisson le téta comme un nouveau-né, ne lésinant par sur les inspirants bruits de succion qui rappelaient toute autre chose.

« Laisse-toi aller Milo... cela fait presque douze heures que tu te retiens... Je sais que ton corps n'en peut plus et que ton esprit est fatigué. »

Chacun de ses amants avait sa spécialité. DM avait une véritable ventouse à la place de la bouche. Kanon était incroyablement débridé et sauvage. Camus était froid et distant. Aiolia était généreux et chaud. Quant à Aphrodite, c'était bien simple : il excellait dans tous les domaines.

Il s'abandonna alors à la nageoire du poisson, la souillant d'un liquide laiteux qui se répandit dans le bassin. Haletant, le corps sur le point de rompre, Milo se sentait vidé et coupable.

Mais impossible de résister à Aphrodite. Il n'avait jamais pu, jamais su. Avait-il perdu ? Sans doute...

« C'est bon t'as eu ce que tu voulais... Tu as gagné. »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce que je voulais. Et pas encore gagné. Camus a été formel... Ce n'est pas un petit coup de main qui fera de moi le vainqueur. »

« Hein, quoi ? »

Pourtant, le scorpion aurait juré que toute jouissance de sa part équivalait à une défaite cuisante. Même s'il n'y avait pas de pénétration, il s'agissait bien là d'un acte sexuel et Camus le lui avait interdit. Cependant, Aphrodite semblait sous-entendre le contraire, tandis qu'il le faisait asseoir et qu'il l'enjamba en amazone.

« Aphro... »

« Quoi encore ? Je n'ai pas encore fini je t'ai dit. »

Il avait répondu sèchement, autoritairement et il commença à frotter son bassin contre l'entrejambe de Milo pour ranimer son désir. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que le scorpion reparte de plus belle, dard en avant. Aphrodite le savait mieux que personne. Il passa les bras autour du cou de Milo, en position pour sauter sur ses genoux le moment venu.

« Non... arrête... »

« Cesse de lutter Milo... Tu sais très bien que tu n'es qu'un obsédé sexuel. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer, mais eh... ça me va. Reste comme tu es... Tout est si facile avec toi. Ton corps m'obéit au doigt et à l'oeil. Et j'aime le commander selon mes moindres désirs qu'il est toujours prêt à combler. » Sussura t-il.

Les mouvements de hanches créaient des remous dans la piscine et Aphrodite poursuivait sa danse lascive avec une redoutable efficacité puisque bientôt l'aileron de son requin vint lui caresser la chute de reins. Cela lui arracha un sourire.

« C'est bien... »

Il l'embrassa amoureusement, sans cesser de remuer hypnotiquement. Milo pouvait sentir que les lèvres du poisson étaient enduites d'une substance au goût rappelant celui de la rose. Il était maintenant clair qu'Aphrodite trichait pour mieux le dominer. Il n'était pas étonnant que toutes les forces de Milo ainsi que sa volonté l'aient quitté. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec du désir.

Petit à petit, il réalisa...

Parfum.

Bougies à la rose.

Gloss à la rose.

Pétales de roses qui flottaient à la surface de la piscine et qu'il attrapa entre ses doigts...

Aphrodite le droguait.

Et de mémoire de Milo, ce n'était pas la première fois. Tout avait commencé ainsi entre eux. Jamais Milo n'avait été spécialement attiré par Aphrodite. C'était même tout le contraire. Certes, il ne pouvait nier que le Poisson avait bien des atouts physiques, mais psychologiquement il était très laid. Milo n'avait pas digéré l'intervention musclée de son confrère sur l'île d'Andromède, quand il avait profité du combat que Milo livrait contre Albior. Aphrodite avait en effet tué froidement le maître de Shun durant l'altercation et en secret, volant la victoire de Milo.

Pourtant, à leur retour à la vie, Milo s'était mystérieusement rapproché du Poisson. Il le détestait toujours aussi cordialement, mais cet entêtant parfum de rose s'était mis à faire partie de son quotidien. Lentement, mais sûrement, le poisson avait ferré sa proie.

Il comprenait pourquoi à présent. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention au parfum fleuri qui s'était insinué dans sa vie jusqu'ici. Tout s'expliquait à présent.

« T'es une vraie sirène... sauf que que tu n'ensorcelles pas les hommes avec ton chant, mais avec tes chères roses... »

« Et tu ne le réalises que maintenant ? »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. »

« Il est trop tard. »

« Non, il n'est jamais trop tard. »

« Il est trop tard à jamais, Milo... »

Il embrassa à nouveau Milo, espérant dompter ce sursaut de résistance. En vain. Milo l'éjecta violemment à l'autre bout du bassin avec son cosmos. Ce geste désespéré et salvateur ne ferait que reculer l'échéance, Milo le savait. Il s'accrocha au bord et essaya de s'extirper de cet océan de pétales. Il y en avait de plus en plus, non ?

Comment ne les avait-il pas remarqués jusque là ? Sa carcasse tremblait fiévreusement. Il voyait trouble, il se sentait faible comme jamais il ne l'avait été et il retomba lourdement dans le bassin éclaboussant le dallage alentour. C'était à peine s'il avait encore la force de se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau pour pouvoir respirer. De son côté le Poisson éclata d'un rire sonore et mauvais.

« Comme tu es pitoyable, mon pauvre Milo ! Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi ! Tu es à moi et tu le resteras ! »

Il suffoquait. Il arrivait à peine à respirer comme le poison se diffusait dans ses veines... Mais il retenta de sortir avec l'énergie du désespoir. Milo était pris au piège et son geôlier profita du moment où il lui tourna le dos pour lui planter une rose au niveau des reins. Milo hurla de douleur et se débattit dans l'eau. Aphrodite le rejoignit alors et revint se coller à lui...

« Cesse de bouger... et abdique. Je sais que tu en as envie. »

Il le tourna à nouveau vers lui et le poison faisait son office. Ce serait un miracle s'il ne mourait pas à présent que le bassin se teignait de rouge. Il savait qu'Aphrodite serait le pire. Mais pas à ce point ! Il était prêt à le tuer purement et simplement pour ne pas avoir à le céder à Camus ! Milo en avait connu des amants possessifs, mais jusque là les autres chevaliers avaient sagement accepté les règles du jeux sans chercher à le zigouiller ! Apparemment, Aphrodite n'était pas de ceux qu'on plaquait...

Surtout maintenant que le pots... aux roses avait été découvert. La raison de la dépendance de Milo au poisson ne faisait plus aucun doute à présent.

« Pardonne-moi Camus... »

Il sentait sa dernière heure arrivée. Au moins, il aurait la mort dont il avait toujours rêvée. Une mort agréable en plein acte, puisqu'il sentait le fessier du suédois venir flirter sans gêne avec son dard. Des lianes vinrent l'emprisonner l'étreignant sensuellement de leurs caresses coupantes qui zébrèrent son torse ensanglanté.

« Ahhh Milo ! » Couina Aphrodite comme enfin, il accueillait le scorpion en lui.

Et il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de la sensation enivrante que déjà, un poing vengeur venait s'écraser contre sa joue. De rage, Aphrodite répliqua en giflant Milo.

« Comment oses-tu lever la main sur moi pour me défigurer ! »

L'étreinte se fit plus étouffante.

« Tu vas me le payer, sale arachnide ! »

Là, c'était sûr. Il allait le tuer. Abîmer le visage d'Aphrodite était l'affront suprême. Mais Milo s'en moquait il ne sentait plus rien. Oui, il avait toujours voulu mourir en faisant l'amour. Et il avait toujours pensé que ce serait dans les bras de Camus que son cœur s'arrêterait de battre.

Camus... pour un peu cet enfoiré lui manquerait... C'était pour lui qu'il avait continué sans jamais abandonner.

« Camus... »

« Arrête de penser à lui ! Il t'a abandonné, il se moque de toi... Il ne viendra pas te sauver ! »

Il était condamné...

Mais tout à coup, alors que Milo perdait connaissance sous les vas et viens profonds d'Aphrodite, un cosmos glacé fit irruption dans la roseraie et un vent du nord gela tout sur son passage, n'épargnant que les deux amants dans la piscine.

Aphrodite serra les dents et son beau visage tuméfié se déforma en une grimace agressive. Il lâcha sa proie et recula. Camus en profita pour sortir Milo du bassin, se blessant les mains pour arracher les lianes qui ligotaient son amour. Le scorpion respirait encore faiblement, mais il ne bougeait plus, plongé dans le coma à cause du poison et de l'hémorragie.

« Demon Roses ! » Hurla Aphrodite en lançant une salve sur Camus.

Mais ce dernier les gela sans mal.

« Milo a perdu ! Alors laisse-le moi et va t-en ! »

« Milo est à moi. » Répondit simplement Camus, tandis que son cosmos brillait de manière menaçante. La piscine se recouvrit alors peu à peu d'une épaisse couche de glace.

Terrifié, le poisson nagea à l'autre bout de la piscine, battant le record du 100 mètres olympique et il parvint in extremis à sortir du bassin avant d'être pris dans la glace. Sans demander son reste, il s'enfuit dans la roseraie courant nu et à bout de souffle.

Le Seigneur des Glaces dans toute sa majesté souleva son amant et le prit dans ses bras, le portant jusqu'au Palais du Pope pour le mettre à l'abri et le soigner.

Dans un court laps de temps Milo avait perdu puis regagné Camus, qui s'était décidé à intervenir.

Mais serait-ce suffisant ?


End file.
